Together
by DLCATS
Summary: A serial killer stalks the streets of an unsuspecting town. It is up to Ed, Winry, Roy, and Riza to go undercover to catch this criminal. But in typical Ed fashion, nothing ever goes fully as planned. IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN AND UPDATED.
1. New Mission

_Updated: November 2, 2017_

* * *

The sound of a door hitting a wall resonated through the command center of Central as Edward kicked his way into his commanding officer's office in his usual damage inducing manner.

"Alright Colonel, let's get this over with," Edward flings himself down onto the couch in the middle of the room without looking at the offending man still sitting at his desk.

"Brother," Al's voice comes from the armor ducking through the door, sounding disappointed, "You need to learn some manners."

"Manners-Schmanners. Let's just get this over with already," Ed waves his hand in dismissal in Al's direction before turning to look at the Colonel, only to find two other figures standing nearby to the Colonel seated behind his desk.

The sight of Lieutenant Hawkeye standing nearby to the Colonel was not unexpected. There were a number of times she would sit in on a briefing to act as mediator between the troublesome two. However, Ed was thoroughly surprised and none too happy to see his childhood friend and personal mechanic, Winry, also standing nearby.

"Winry?" Ed says, unable to say anything else as he stands up and turns fully towards the desk.

Al's reaction differs greatly from his brother's, excitedly he called out "Winry!" taking a single step closer to the desk while saying, "What are you doing here in Central? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"The Colonel invited me, " Winry responds, looking a little unsure at the Colonel who keeps his eyes focused on the two boys in front of him.

"What do you mean the Colonel invited you? Colonel, what is the meaning of this?" Ed demands, marching up to the desk and slamming his hands on it in anger.

The Colonel doesn't flinch, he simply sits back in his chair with a look of ease on his face, still assessing Edward. Winry was the one to speak up.

"At least he's trying to keep me updated, unlike you two! Would it kill you to at least call us once in a while and let us know you aren't dead?" Winry demands, trying to keep the look of hurt off of her face.

The metallic ring of Al's voice speaks up from his position still by the door, "We're sorry," he says in a small voice, "please don't be mad at us."

"Yeah, yeah, we're sorry," Ed removes his hands from the desk and crosses his arms, looking away in slight annoyance, "But that still doesn't explain why you're here and not at home in Reesembol."

"If you would calm down long enough to let me explain it to you I will Fullmetal," Mustang finally says in a calm voice.

Ed makes a noise of annoyance, but nods his head in the older man's direction to let him know he's listening.

Waiting a moment to ensure Edward will not make anymore comments, Mustang folds his hands in front of his face before saying, "She is here because I asked her to assist in an upcoming mission."

Edward's face remains scary blank as he processes the words. "A mission?" he asks in a low voice, waiting for Mustang's nod of confirmation. Looking between each of the three faces staring back at him, Edward lowers his arms to his side and lifts his head so he is standing at full height in all his four foot eleven glory before saying in an even voice, "Like hell she is going to be doing that."

Winry stomps her foot in anger, making Al jump in surprise at the sharp noise, before leaning forward to yell, "You can't just say what I can and cannot do! If you can go out in the world and save lives then why can't I?"

Still staring at Mustang in what had become a stare off, Edward answers quietly, "Winry you don't understand-"

"No Edward, you don't understand! Now shut up and listen to someone other than yourself for once in your life!" Winry yells, surprising Edward into looking at her with wide eyes.

Opening his mouth for the smallest moment, Ed seems to think better of what he is going to say before closing his mouth again and shaking his head. Turning on his heels, he walks back towards the couches in the middle of the room and throws himself onto one. After getting comfortable, he looks back at the three behind the desk before raising an eyebrow and gesturing with his hand as an invitation for them to have a seat on the remaining spots.

Everyone moves to get more comfortable. After everything has settled down, Ed and Winry found themselves sitting together on a couch facing Mustang with Hawkeye and Al standing behind their respective elders.

"We have been tracking a string of murders coming from a major port city in the west over the past year," Mustang begins, "We have no clue who the murderer is or what their motive is, but we do know that they always go after family's of four."

Edward nods his head, brain already in the process of determining a motive while he waited for Mustang to continue.

"The local forces have come up with nothing after a year of investigation, so the Fuhrer has decided to send in a team, undercover." Ed's eyes focus directly on Mustang, already understanding where this was heading. "The Fuhrer has also hand picked said team for the mission. It will be you Fullmetal, myself, the Lieutenant, and Ms. Rockbell here."

The room remains quiet as everyone waits anxiously for Edward to take in all of the information.

Leaning forward and clasping his hands between his knees, Ed lowers his head so no one can see his face before he says in a low voice, "What about Alphonse?"

"He will be working closely with the rest of the men, their jobs will be to keep an eye on those we interact with and pin point anyone that may be suspicious," Mustang explains.

"Why Winry?" Ed asks, so quietly that the only one who caught his words at first was the offended girl herself.

"What do you mean 'why Winry?' Do you have a problem with me coming along on a mission?"

Turning his head to just barley look at his friend, Winry saw a face she so rarely saw on Edward. "You don't understand, Winry. These missions we go on aren't like the books we used to read in school. We don't always catch the bad guys in time and we don't always get away completely undamaged. This is the real world. People die, and get hurt, and sometimes we even fail and never catch the guy."

The silence that passed between the two of them seems to stretch on forever as everyone else looks on, before Winry finally says in a hushed voice, "I want to help. I need to help."

Closing his eyes almost in a sense of defeat, Edward took a deep breath before standing up and staring just above the Colonel's head, "Alright, I won't object. But if anything even mildly risky occurs, Winry will be pulled out immediately. I do not care if it compromises the mission or not."

"Fair enough," Mustang nods his head in agreement towards Ed's demands, "Ms. Rockbell's safety is of the utmost importance."

The younger alchemist looks his commanding officer dead in the eye, mentally preparing himself for what's to come.

"So, what do we have to do first?"

* * *

The idea behind this story was inspired by twilighteve-writes story Almost about Parental!Royed one shots. That story is way better than mine so you should probably check it out before mine. Thanks for reading and have an awesome day 'cause you are beautiful :D. -DL


	2. Hair Cut

"No!"

"Come on Ed, this is necessary for your disguise. Please stay still."

"I said no!"

"Brother please."

"No way in hell am I going to do that!"

Ed, Winry, and Al are all in the colonel's office getting ready for the mission. At the moment Al is trying to hold Ed down while Winry attempts to cut his hair. It came as an order from Mustang earlier that day.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Listen Fullmetal, there's going to need to be some changes to your style," Mustang begins while sitting behind his desk with Ed standing across from him.

"What do you mean changes to my style? What's wrong with my style?" Ed asks angrily as he looks down at his usual choice of black shirt, pants, and shoes with his favorite red coat and white gloves.

The colonel sighs, could Fullmetal ever not overreact to things?

"Nothing is wrong with your style Edward," Mustang begins, "The problem is that it's something people can easily identify you by. Your signature red coat, long blonde braid, and short stature."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHOR HE'D GET LOST IN A CROWD?"

Needless to say, Ed was ordered to change his clothing style and cut his hair.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"You are not cutting my hair!" Ed screams, shaking his head back and forth while struggling against Al's strong grip.

"You need to do this Ed, besides, you are long overdue for a haircut anyways. You hair hasn't been cut since you were what, like eight? Winry asks as she struggles to catch Ed's hair.

Suddenly Ed stills, shocking both Al and Winry. He's silent for a minute, and when h finally does talk, his voice is quite.

"You're right, I haven't cut my hair since then. Not since before our stupid mistake. And I won't cut it until Al gets his body back," Ed finishes, turning on Winry with determination in his eyes. Winry's arms slowly drop to her sides as she looks in Ed's eyes, no longer wanting to cut his hair.

Winry slowly walks over to the table in the center of the room and carefully sets the scissors down.

"I won't do it. I won't cut your hair Ed," she tells him in a quiet voice before leaving the room.

"Winry," Al calls after her, but she ignores him.

Colonel Mustang sat quietly at his desk doing paperwork, not bothering to look up until the door closes completely behind Winry.

"Fullmetal, if you don't want to cooperate and get your hair cut then you'll just have to wear a wig," Mustang says with an evil glint in his eyes, looking right at Ed.

Ed crosses his arms and plops down on the couch. "I'm not wearing a wig," he grumbles.

"Fullmetal," a warning tone enters the Colonel's voice, but before he could continue with his warning a voice calls from the door.

"Sir," the three males turn to see Lieutenant Hawkeye step into the room, closing the door behind her, "there are lots of young men out there that have long hair. Letting Edward keep his hair length shouldn't be such a big deal sir."

Mustang silently contemplates that for a minute before nodding his head in agreement, "alright, you can keep your hair, but that's the only thing I'll let slide. You are dismissed Fullmetal."

Mustang returns to his paperwork as Hawkeye steps further into the room while the two boys leave.

* * *

Holy cow, you guys don't realize how much it meant for me to wake up this morning to see that I already have three favorites to my story and one follow. Thanks to sonicxjones, TuTsXxX, and Attackoneverything. Because of the great response to the story I decided to attempt to crank out another chapter. It's much shorter, but at least there's something. If anyone has any suggestions of things that could happen in the story or what you want to see happen, please let me know, I'll gladly incorporate them into the story since I'm making it up as I go. Everyone who is reading this is absolutely amazing and thank you so much, have a great day. :D -DL


	3. Mom and Dad

"Oh wow, look at this place!" Winry gushes with her face squished up against the window of the car as they pull up to they house they would be living in until the end of the mission. "It looks so nice!"

It had been decided that as a source of income and a good location for people to visit, they would be living above a bakery, where they would also be working.

"Why couldn't you guys have decided on that bookstore a couple of blocks back?" Ed grumbles, glaring at his new home as if that could change it's purpose.

"Because bookstores aren't frequented by regular customers," Mustang says as he puts the car into park and begins to get out of the car, "come on, let's go inside and get settled."

Inside the main part of the house, there was already furniture. The stairs that lead to the living space on the second floor opened up to a small living room, dining room, and kitchen all in one room, a small hallway off to the side lead to the bathroom and the bedrooms.

"I should probably put this out there now that there are only two rooms," the colonel says without looking to see the youngest two's reactions.

"What?" Ed shouts unnecessarily, "we can't share a room. I can't share a room with her!"

"What's the bid deal? We used to have sleepovers all the time when we were younger, we even slept on the same bed back then," Winry says, confused by his reaction.

"Well yeah, but that was when we were younger, it's been years since we've done that! We've grown up since those times! And aren't girls and boys not supposed to share rooms with each other?" Ed says quickly, trying to hide the slight redness that had appeared on his face.

"It's not uncommon for twins to share a room, even if they are not the same gender," Hawkeye says calmly from her position behind everyone.

"Twins?" Ed and Winry say simultaneously, both turning on Hawkeye with similar looks of shock.

"Yes, twins. It seemed the like the best explanation for the close age gap between you two, and it may also guarantee you guys being in classes together and it not seeming odd," Mustang adds, turning to look at them.

"What do you mean by classes?" Ed immediately picks up on the word.

Mustang looks weary of Ed's reaction as he responds, "You both have been enrolled in the local school where you will attend classes five days a week."

But contrary to the colonel's beliefs, Ed doesn't react. Instead he stands there thinking.

"How big is the school?" Winry asks, seeming a little unsure of speaking up.

"Only a couple thousand students," Hawkeye answers off handedly as she walks further into the house to explore the kitchen.

"C-couple thousand?" Winry repeats, the terror evident in her voice.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Mustang asks, looking up from his position of studying the contents of his new desk in the living room.

"Not really I guess, it's just that when Ed and I used to go to school in Resembol there were only ever maybe twenty students in the entire school at any given time. But a couple thousand," the fear could be heard in her voice.

"Hey colonel," Ed finally speaks up from his contemplation, "did you confiscate Winry's wrenches before we came here?"

"No, she may need them in case you break your automail while here. Which is bound to happen knowing you," Mustang responds, not bothering to look at him.

"What do my wrenches have to do with anything?" Winry asks indignantly.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to calculate the chances of me surviving this mission while having to go to school, sleep in the same room as you, live in the same house as the colonel, and not being able to talk to Al and research for the stone," Ed mutters while staring off into space.

Before Winry could get upset with Ed's choice of words, Mustang turns back towards the two, "do you have a problem with living in the same house as me Fullmetal?"

Ed opens his mouth to respond, still staring off at nothing, but is cut off by Hawkeye's voice as she returns from her inspection of the bedrooms, "Sir, there's something that we need to work on."

"Oh? And what's that lieutenant?" Mustang asks, raising a single eyebrow.

"How we address each other," she responds, "we need to address each other like we are indeed a family, not like a group of ranking military officials."

"That is very true Riza," Roy says, not skipping a beat.

Hawkeye's face turns a light shade of pink at the mention of her name, but she simply clears her throat and turns to look at the youngest house inhabitants. "The hardest part of it will be for you two. We will in a sense be your parents and would therefore need to be addressed like your parents."

"So we'll have to call you guys mom and dad?" Winry asks quietly.

"Oh no, I am not calling him dad," Ed shouts while pointing at Roy for emphasis.

"You think I want to pretend to be your father Full- I mean Ed? This is the mission we are on and we have to do what we have to do."

"I'm not going to call you my dad!"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"How do you like dinner Winry?"

"It's really good m-mom, thank you for cooking it. And thank you for cooking too d-dad."

"You're welcome Winry. What about you Ed, do you like dinner? ... Ed? Are you not going to answer me?"

The silence surround the dinner table as the for sat eating was thick enough to cut. They had spent the rest of the afternoon training the two youngsters to use the proper terms. Ed stares at his plate, not eating for once, refusing to call Roy his dad.

"Ed, is there something wrong with your dinner?" Riza asks, setting down her fork.

"No," Ed mutters, but he still doesn't look up.

"Ed, look at me."

He shifts his eyes to look at Riza siting across the table from him.

"Do you know why we're here?" Nod. "Do you know what's at stake?" Nod. "Do you really want countless more deaths on our hands because you can't call Roy your dad?" A slow shake of the head. "Then apologize and answer your father's question."

"Yes mom," Ed answers quickly with fright, then he looks at Roy from under his hair, "I'm, I'm so- I'm sor- I' sorry dad," he finishes with a rush, gritting his teeth against the anger.

"Apology accepted. Now eat your food," Roy responds before taking a bite of his own.

* * *

Well guys, I think this story is coming along pretty well so far. I finished this chapter on Monday, but I've been busy these past two days. Today was my last official day as a Senior in high school :D now all that's left is to walk across the stage come Saturday and I'm done. Hurray!

I'm still looking for suggestions on things to add to the story and I am really wanting some ideas right now. It took me so long just to think up an idea for this chapter, and I spent more time than I'd care to admit trying to figure out where to send it. So please let me know anything I should do :D

Finally, I have to thank people.

Thanks to Bright Eyes Illusionist for your review, I'm glad that you think that everyone is pretty much in character, that was always one of my main fears of writing FanFics is that I would never do the characters justice, I just hope I can maintain their characters properly while still expanding on them :D.

Thanks to Attackoneverything for your review as well, I'm super happy you are enjoying this so far, and I hope I can continue to bring you enjoyment through the duration of the story.

Last but certainly not least, thanks to DestinyBacon, Bright Eyes Illusionist, Messenger Tweet, ichigo urahara Shihoin, Fawkes930, and xashstarxx for favoriting and/or following me and/or the story, if I hadn't had such an amazing reception from you all so early on, I don't think I would have worked so hard on this so far, you guys are my inspiration for doing this. Thank you so much.

Hope everyone has a beautiful day :D -DL

P.S. LONGEST CHAPTER YET :O


	4. New Neighbors

"Hello. My name is Freddie Blumenson, this is my wife Cecily." "Hiya." "And this is our son Brent, and our daughter Jane, and we just wanted to come by and welcome you to the neighborhood neighbors."

The Blumenson family stood in the door way of the recently declared Johansson family.

"Thank you for the welcome," Roy says, acting as the spokesperson of the family, "my name is Roy, this here is my lovely wife Riza, and these are the twins, Edward and Winry."

The grown ups all move into the living room to sit on the couches and talk while the kids remain in the hallway.

"Nice to meet you Edward Johansson," Brent says enthusiastically, throwing out his hand for Ed to shake.

"Oh, um... I don't really do handshakes," Ed quickly stutters, hiding his gloved hands behind his back.

"Fair enough," Brent shrugs, not caring. He then turns and offers his hand to Winry. The moment Winry places her hand in his, Brent flips their hands so he could place a butterfly light kiss on the top of her hand, "It is an honor to meet you Winry Johansson. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Ed and Winry's faces both turn a bright red at the same time, for different reasons.

"I-it's nice to meet you too Brent," Winry says with a shaking voice as she pulls her hand from his.

"Just who do you think you are?" Ed shouts in Brent's face, a remarkable feat being as he was a foot shorter, after forcing his way in between him and Winry. "You can't just say something like that to someone you just met, least of all her!"

"I only complemented her, I don't see what the big deal is," Brent says defensively, but not backing down from Ed.

"The big deal is that you can't ay something like that to people, least of all Winry! You can't say that to Winry because I-" Ed's voice falters and he ducks his head, gritting his teeth against the words he almost said, the three words that could simultaneously ruin his mission and end his life. When he spoke again his voice was quiet, almost sounding broken, "because I am her brother, and my job is to protect her."

 _Like how you protected Al, who really is your family?_

To those who really knew Ed, they could see the flinch of internal pain brought on by his own thoughts.

"I'm going to bed," he mumbles with his head still facing the ground as he turns towards the adults, peeking through his hair to see them staring in shock at the children, "I'm not feeling to good."

Ed slowly shuffles out of the silent room, feeling the stares penetrating his back as he went.

Sitting on his bed facing away from the door, Ed was unable to tell who entered the room when the door opened until the rumbling voice spoke.

"Ed?" Roy calls from his position in the doorway, light spilling into the dark room from the hallway behind him. No words come from the small boy, so Roy takes that as a silent okay to go in. He sits on the opposite side of Ed's bed, staring at Winry's bed across the room.

"The Blumensons just left. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Roy asks, not turning to look at the boy. His question was met by more silence. "Ed..." Nothing. "Now listen here Ed-" Roy turns angrily on the boy, losing his patience, to see his head in his palms, shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

"Why are we even doing this?" Ed asks in a harsh whisper, "what's the point of all this. Of me, of Winry, of you and Lieuten- I mean mom?" His voice breaks on the last word, "I shouldn't be here right now. I should be out there, with Al, trying to find a way to get his body back!" Angrily Ed turns, the un-shed tears visible in his eyes. Suddenly his face crumbles into a look of despair, Ed hangs his head and small splashes of moisture appear on the covers under Ed's face. "I can't be doing this. I couldn't even protect my own brother. There's no way I can protect anyone else," Ed whispers before going silent.

The only sound for the longest time was Ed's shaky breath as he attempted to hold in the pain. Ed jumps slightly in shock at the feeling of a hand gently resting on his automail shoulder.

Roy lets the silence continue for a while, leaving his hand on Ed's shoulder, then says, "no one here has doubt that you can't do what you need to do. Think of all the people you and your brother have saved, all the lives that got a second chance because of you, think of the people you can give a second chance in the future because of who you are. And as for Al, you can't keep on blaming yourself, Al wouldn't want you to do that and you know it. You'll be back with him in no time searching for your answers, and you will find them, even if I have to pull a few stings to get you new leads."

They sit there for a little longer before Roy stands up and lightly pats Ed on the shoulder. "Go ahead and go to the bathroom and clean up, then come to the kitchen for dinner. We'll be waiting for you."

Roy walks to the door, and is passing through the door frame when a voice behinds calls out, "wait." He turns to see the blonde boy staring at him.

"I just wanted to say, thank you... dad," Ed says, not stumbling over the words dad as badly as he had been.

Roy simply nods his head in understanding, then walks out the door, leaving the young state alchemist on his own.

* * *

I'm up to 500 views on this story, that's more than all ten of my stories combined on FictionPress XD. Oh well, thank you guys for being so awesome. So some quick info on what's going to be going on soon. I have been trying to get out a new update every other day on the story, but for the next two days I will be dealing with graduation practice and graduation all day, so I won't be able to write a new chapter, along with I am severely sick and really didn't want to bother with this today, but I wanted to leave you awesome people with something. As well as about a week after I graduate I am going to be going on a trip, I will try to continue to update, but that may or may not happen, so we'll see when we get there.

Honestly I did not expect this chapter to go like this, it really took a turn. I even went so far as to look up scenes of Ed crying to make sure he did, cause I remembered when Roy cried, and I thought Ed had at one point, but it took me a bit to remember the sad scene with Nina. But yeah, not what I intended, but I like it. The first person who can figure out what the three words Ed almost said will have a character dedicated to them put into the story :D happy guessing. And I am really loving all the feed back, but I would really really love if anyone would be willing to give ideas of stuff that could happen in the story, I can only make up so much in a day.

On to the reviews.

Thanks PinkishFiction for encouraging me, it really means a lot, your review was one of the main reasons I took the extra effort to finish this on my sick day, hope you like it.

Attackoneverything, second comment, thank you very much. When I was trying to decide who to walk in to the room I remembered your comment and thought some Roy/Ed parental would work here, much better than Winry/Ed or Riza/Ed, hopefully it is up to your standards, I am slowly trying to work them up to where I can be more free with their characters :D.

Finally, last but certainly not least.

Thank you to PinkishFiction, ApA29, Rex the wolf, kassc, RandomNerdOntheInternet (gosh your name is long), and alyakim25 for following/favoriting the story/myself. It really means a lot that I'm still getting people everyday that are interested in my story.

You guys all have an awesome day and we'll see what I can do about posting these next few days. :D -DL

P.S I got almost 300 views in two days, what in the world did you all do XD.

* * *

Quick update, this is going up after I sent in this chapter for publishing. I never got any messages about and I would like to sincerely apologize for not acknowledging you because of that. Thank you so much for the comment and I will definitely keep going and try as hard as I can to make this story awesome for you guys, and thank you for favoriting it as well. Again, I'm sorry.


	5. School

_I can't believe I'm going through with this. How did I get myself into this mess?_

Those were the thoughts floating through Winry's head as she stared in the mirror while getting ready for her first day of school.

 _I'm just supposed to be an automail mechanic from a small rural town, I'm not supposed to be undercover trying to help catch a killer. But of course Edward shouldn't be a state alchemist doing the things he's done. I guess our lives really are messes up. Ed... I wonder how he feels about us pretending to be twins..._

Suddenly a loud knocking at the door scares Winry out of her thoughts.

"Winry, hurry up in there, you aren't the only on that has to get ready for school today," Ed shouts from the other side of the door.

"A-almost done," Winry calls back, then proceeds to scold herself for the stutter.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She opens the door to see Ed waiting on the other side. Upon seeing her he raises his eyebrows in confusion.j

"You okay Winry?"

"Yeah, of course I'm okay, just nervous about today is all," Winry replies quickly, forcing a fake laugh as if her "nerves" were funny.

"Everything will go fine, just you wait and see," Ed says with a nod before he walks past her into the bathroom, closing the door without looking back at her. As he walked past Winry noticed something.

 _Has Ed grown again? His shoulder's seem a bit wider. I'm going to need to readjust his automail again soon I'm sure._

With a slow shake of her head Winry walks to the kitchen to await their departure to school.

* * *

Author's Note. Quick question, does anyone read my notes at the end of each chapter, because I left an opportunity for someone to get something and no one responded. Please do, I put a lot of effort into those. Also, I really need suggestions for things that can happen in the story or else I will have to stop posting so often. It's getting harder for me to make things up within two days. Thanks. Now back to the story.

* * *

The local school is only a five minute walk from the bakery. It was agreed on by the two adults that Roy would go with the kids while Riza would stay to watch the store.

"I don't see why you need to come with us," Ed grumbles as they walk through the town.

"Because a parents needs to be present on your first day of school to help set up your classes, and with the a town this small, if one of us don't go every one in town will know," Roy explains, looking straight ahead, walking with a purpose.

"You both are terrible," Winry suddenly says after having silently observed the two for a majority of the walk.

Those words caused both males to stop walking and turn on Winry.

"What do you mean we're terrible?" Ed asks angrily.

"I mean you look like military men," Winry tries to explain.

"That's because that's what we are," Ed replies while mentally questioning what Winry was getting at. Roy nods his head beside Ed.

"No you aren't, you're a baker and you're just a kid. Stop walking with such a ridged posture and with such determination. Slouch your shoulders a bit and lose the purpose in your walk," Winry says while glaring at them.

Roy stands there and ponders what Winry said for a minute before nodding his head again, "you have a fair point." He then proceeds to roll his shoulders until they are relaxed, then shoves his hands into his trouser pockets and begin walking again, but with less of a purpose this time.

Ed stares after the older man with his mouth hanging open before catching himself and closing it, then with a huff of air he shoves his own hands into his pockets and walks to catch up. Winry smiles to herself, nothing how similar the two really are, although they would both deny it if that were mentioned. Shaking her head at the two she ran to catch up to them.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"My name is Ms. Valencia, I am the assistant principal here at this school, and on behalf of everyone here I would like to welcome you two to our school."

The two blonds are sitting on either side of Roy, across the desk from the assistant principal. All three undercover people thinking similar thoughts.

 _This can't be for real._

The sickly cheerful Ms. Valencia rambled on to Roy as she explained everything he should know about the school and anything he should do for his "kids". Roy nodded his head every so often to give the appearance of listening and understanding, but most of it was overwhelming him.

"I don't remember school being this complicated when I was a kid."

Too late Roy realizes his internal thoughts had been externalized to the now silent room.

Much to his surprise, Ed starts snickering under his breath before unsurprisingly opening his mouth and saying, "when was that? When dinosaurs roamed the earth?"

Ed begins laughing harder, ignoring the disapproving looks sent him by everyone in the room.

"Edward Johansson," Ms. Valencia scolds, "that is not how you treat your elders, and certainly not your own father. We will not allow that kind of behavior here. Now apologize."

"What?" Ed asks angrily. _Who does she think she is?_

"Apologize to your father right now," Ms. Valencia sternly says, not backing down.

With a disgruntled grumbling voice, Ed says, "sorry."

"Apology accepted," Roy cordially says, not taking it any further for fear of inciting the young boy worse and blowing the mission. Ms. Valencia beams, as if she believes she won some victory. If she had truly known Edward then she would know that that is definitely not the case.

"Now before we move on there is something that I've been wanting to bring up, and that is dress code," Ms. Valencia rests her fingers together, making her hands into a steeple. "Winry, you're skirt is too short for school," Ed snickers hearing that, but shuts up quickly at the next words, "And Ed, your gloves are not allowed at school."

"What? No, you can't take away my gloves, I need my gloves," Ed quickly shouts, anger and fear coursing through him.

"What Edward means," Roy speaks up in a quiet but commanding voice, "is that he suffers from a medical condition that requires him to wear his gloves at all times. Would you be willing to make an acceptation this one time for him?"

Ms. Valencia looked first at Ed, then at Roy, then at Ed again before opening her mouth to speak.

"We do have rules here, but if in the case of a medical necessity we are willing to make exceptions. If you can get your doctor to write up a note stating he advises Edward to wear his gloves then we will allow it."

"Thank you Ms. Valencia," Roy says with a nod of his head, "We will get that note to you tomorrow, I'll make sure of it. Now let's finish with what we need to do here so I can take these two home and better prepare them for school."

* * *

I had every intention to make this chapter longer, but I ran out of time. I'm leaving tomorrow on a 20 vacation where I may or may not be able to update. I will keep writing so I'll have plenty to post when I get back, and I will be keeping an eye on the reviews for suggestions. Acknowledgments of any reviews or follows gained since the last posting will be acknowledged next time, just know I appreciate you all. -DL


	6. Uncles and Clothes Shopping

Guess who's back :D Yes, it is I, back with more Fullmetal Alchemist for you. Before I begin I would like to congratulate Bright Eyes Illusionist on guessing the correct words. If you would be willing to leave a comment of a name and gender for your character I will begin to write you in immediately (I've been wanting to do this for 20 days now). I will put another authors note at the end of the story thanking all of the followers and all the commenters, but I have a large amount of story for you today. I'm going to condense half of the chapters I wrote into one extra long chapter, just for those who were asking for a longer one ;D. Also, please please please let me know of anything you want me to add to the story, or any shorts you want to see, some of you have been doing good so far, but I would love it if I could receive more thanks. Without further ado, let's get back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 6 Part 1

 **Uncles**

The whole walk home from the meeting at school with assistant principal Ms. Valencia grumbling could be heard continuously.

"Who does she think she is? Telling me I can't wear my stuff. What does she know? Nothing! That's what she knows! My skirt is to short, who even gives a flying flip of a flop in the long run?"

All Ed can do is roll his eyes as they listen to Winry's ranting while heading back to the bakery.

"Dad?" Ed suddenly says quietly, shocking all three of them, but without a pause he continues with what he wants to say, "what are we going to do about my gloves?"

After chancing a quick side glance at Ed, Roy continues looking forward when he answers, "Don't worry Edward, we already have this all planned out." He then proceeds to pull a small silver flip phone out of his pocket and puts it up to his ear.

"What is that?" Winry gasps, eyes aglow with wonder and want.

"Highly advanced military grade equipment, not for children," he answers, sparing only a quick glance at Winry's pouting face.

After holding the small device to his ear for a few minutes while continuing to walk he puts it away without uttering a word.

"We're going to take a quick detour before heading back to the bakery." Roy suddenly takes a left turn and continues walking without looking back, leaving a confused Edward and Winry rushing to catch up behind him.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Roy leads the two children through the maze of a town all the way to a closed doctor's office. Without a pause he walks through the closed door.

"Dad!" Ed calls with aghast, "you can't just go in there, they're closed!"

"Don't worry, I know the owners," Roy turns with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Upon entering the shop, Winry and Ed could detect two men arguing towards the back of the office.

"You can't do it like that, that's not how this works," the first voice says, sounding like he is talking with an object in his mouth.

"Why ever not? We want this town in as perfect condition as me, so why not base their care on as perfect of a specimen as myself?" the second voice rumbles with much gusto.

"Oh no," Ed quietly groans as Roy leads them to the voices.

Sure enough, when entering the backroom the two voices are revealed to be Lieutenant Havoc and Major Armstrong arguing.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ed shouts when the two turn to look at the intruding party.

Roy's sigh cuts off anyone's attempt to answer as he answers himself, "honestly Edward, if you would have actually read the mission briefing for once you would have seen that this was all a part of the plan." A single glance at Edward's sheepish grin confirms his words, "Justas I thought. We made sure to plan for anything knowing you and your luck on missions."

"Do not worry young Elric, with myself as your local doctor I will get you in a condition as perfect as my own," Armstrong gushes, flexing his overly large muscles as a form of proof of his own condition.

"You can't call him that anymore," Roy warns Armstrong with a dark look, then turns to the kids, "since you two have Amnesiac tendencies, and haven't seen these two men in years, I would like to reintroduce you to your uncles. Uncle Jean and Uncle Alex. They are your mom's brothers."

Ed looks in turn at each of the three older men then turns to look at Winry to see her face looking similar to his own.

"Don't you think this is a little much?"

"Not really," Roy responds, instantly picking up on Ed's train of thought, "it would look more suspicious if they had no reason to move here, like ourselves, but because they are here, like ourselves, but because they are here following their long lost sister, it works. AS well as we needed someone undercover here because there are too many things from you that could give us away Edward, especially if you need a doctor for whatever reason."

"Yeah, have a little faith Ed," Jean says around the cigarette in his mouth, "we did all the research, that's why we had to come later, we were studying."

"Obviously you missed the part where doctors don't smoke," Ed replies with a sarcastic tone.

Jean pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and is studying it while Roy talks, "the kids right, I would suggest cutting down from five packs a day to one a day."

The Lieutenant flashes his signature grin before putting the cigarette back in his mouth, "will do boss, starting tomorrow."

Shaking his head Roy turns to Alex and says, "as much as this would be a great time for just happening to be in the neighborhood, we are actually here for a reason."

Alex's eyes begin to sparkle and the air around him quickly fills with energy. "But of course one of the poor young Johansson's are sick. Not to worry, I shall get you into perfect condition in no time or my name is not Alexander Louis-"

"Carter!" Jean quickly shouts, cutting off Alex, "or his name isn't Alexander Louis Carter!"

"Right you are, we are Carter men, a most magnificent family legacy we do have my brother. Although such a tragedy that you did not end up with the family perfection as amazing as my own."

Jean deflates and looks broken at Alex's words, Alex continues gleaming happily beside him, oblivious.

"Men, we need a doctor's note stating that Edward has to wear his gloves to school," Roy butts in, just trying to get the point out there.

"Well why didn't you say that sooner? That's an easy job for the Carter brothers," Alex bellows before getting a note pad and writing out the doctors note for Ed.

"Anything else you need boss?" Jean asks after Alex hands the note to Roy.

Roy does a quick over of the note to verify its accuracy then looks at Jean. "Yeah, for you to stop calling me boss. I'm just a humble baker who happened to marry your sister."

Jean's confusion clears at the explanation and he quickly nods in agreement, "yes, of course, right away sir. Er, Roy."

Roy nods in approval then turns to leave, talking over his shoulder as he heads to the door, "that's all we need. Make sure you're not late for dinner on Sunday."

"They're coming over for dinner?" Ed asks as soon as the door closes behind them when they walk out of the office.

"Everyone does family dinners here, besides it's a good way to discuss reports," Roy says in code as an older couple walks past, smiling and nodding at the trio. After a quick nod in return Roy leads them away from the office and back towards the bakery.

* * *

Chapter 6 Part 2

 **Clothes Shopping**

Riza couldn't help smiling to herself as she watched Roy and the kids walking towards the school together earlier. Having known the man since they were both young it was a nice change for her to see him not so serious. He, maybe, even seen a little protective of the two, just a little bit.

Throughout the next hour Riza's mind continuously diverted back to thoughts of Roy and of the moments they had shared in the past. If she were being completely honest, Riza has always had a bit of a crush on Roy, from the moment she first saw him. But when the time came for her to promise to always protect his back as her superior she put away all feelings of love in exchange for loyalty, never once allowing the two to cross for fear of breaking her promise.

 _Maybe no that we are on this mission- s_ he began to think while watching Cecily Blumenson ponder between white and rye. _No, we are on a mission, and just because during the mission we are just Roy and Riza doesn't mean anything. We are still just Mustang and Hawkeye and that's all we'll ever be._

"Excuse me, Riza," a voice pulls Riza out of her memories of the past, Cecily had made up her mind.

"Is everything alright Riza?" Cecily asks as Riza calculates the cost of the breads.

"Yes, I'm sorry Cecily, just got lost in the past there for a second," Riza flashes a quick smile to erase all worries Mrs. Blumenson might have. But the smile wasn't as effective as she had hoped.

"Missin' your family aren't ya. Don't you worry, I have a keen eye for people's character and I can tell that your husband and children love ya very much and that there ain't nothing they won't do to make ya happy,"Cecily says in her thick accent. "Well speak of the devils," Cecily exclaims after glancing behind her to see three figures walking into the shop.

Riza glances up in shock to see the three. "Winry? Edward? Roy, why aren't they in school?"

"We were a little more unprepared for school than I initially thought," Roy stalks behind the counter and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, causing Riza to blush bright red in surprise.

"What were we not prepared for?" Riza questions while passing Cecily her purchases with a smile and a nod, "Here you go, thanks for stopping by."

"Thank you for the bread, have a wonderful day," Cecily takes the bag while gushing before leaving the store.

After watching the woman leave the store Riza turns to see Roy leaning his hip against the counter, watching Riza's transaction intently.

"So?" Riza asks again, causing Roy to jump slightly, not realizing he had been caught.

"We were unprepared for Winry's lack of self respect," Ed says with a snickering laugh that is cut off quickly by Winry's elbow connecting with his ribs.

"Winry's choice of clothing was considered not school appropriate, and Edward was stopped by his gloves. We took care of Edward's problem on the way home, but we need to go get Winry some new clothes. And to be honest Edward could do with some new clothes as well," Roy explains while looking over the two children.

"What? What do you mean I need some new clothes?" Ed asks in rage.

"You need some more color in your wardrobe Edward, wearing all black makes you look not so approachable," Riza tries to explain as gently as possible.

"What if I don't want to be approached," the young alchemist grumbles, then says, "it's not my fault you guy too my red coat from me, that was color."

"We can just shut up the shop for the rest of the day and take these two shopping," Roy suggest while straightening up and swinging his arms a bit, purposefully ignoring the young blonde.

"We don't need to do that, you stay here and man the shop, I'll take them shopping," Riza unties the apron she wears while working while making the suggestion.

Roy takes the apron from her and hangs it on the peg next to his own apron, "are you sure?"

"Yeah," Riza flashes a smile, "gives me a chance to talk to them as well. You guys okay with that?" Riza turns and asks Ed and Winry.

Ed simply shrugs one shoulder, indifferent, but Winry's eyes seem to light up, "that would be awesome mom!"

"Then it's settled," Riza returns Winry's grin. She touches Roy's shoulder as she passes him on the way to the front of the door.

"Don't have to much fun without me," Roy calls to them while putting on his apron as a new customer walks into the store.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"So should we look for Edward some clothes first, or Winry?" Riza asks the two blondes as they walk through the crowded street to the shopping district.

Ed shrugs one of his shoulders again, not caring, while Winry is all but bouncing up and down.

"Let's shop for Ed first. I've always wanted to pick out some new outfits for him," Winry gush excitedly.

Riza turns to look at the young boy to see his eyes open wide in terror, silently pleading for her to save him.

"That sounds like a plan, but we'll let Edward have the final say," Riza winks at Ed as his shoulders droop in relief and he flashes a slight smile at her.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

A small bell rang to announce that customers had entered the shop. The shopkeeper looked on excitedly as the three blondes enters his shop, looking around at their new environment.

"Welcome. Welcome to my shop," the shopkeeper excitedly announces, happy to have some new customers, "what can I help you with today?"

"We're here looking for some new school clothes for my son here," the older blonde woman says, putting her hand on the shortest of the three, the one with the long golden blonde hair in a braid.

"Well certainly, our children's section is right over here, we just got in a new shipment for it yesterday, we have all the latest fashion for elementary school children," the shopkeeper excitedly leads them to one side of the store.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE LOOKS LIKE A KINDERGARTENER!" The young boy suddenly starts shouting.

The taller girl standing next to him grabs him around his shoulders and holds him as he struggles to get at the shopkeeper.

"He didn't say that Ed, you need to calm down," the girl says as their mother stands by and watches with a look of worry on her face.

The mother turns to shopkeeper with an apologetic look on her, "I'm sorry, he's very sensitive about his height. He's in high school, not elementary."

"My sincerest apologies, it was my fault for just assuming. I am sorry young man, this way to the teens section," the shopkeeper leads them away with a red face.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

After thirty minutes the shopkeeper noticed the blondes had two good sized piles going, one that the boy approved, and one consisting of mostly clothes rejected that the young girl had picked. One thing about the approved pile that the shopkeeper noticed was the lack of short sleeved shirts or shorts.

"Excuse me," he says, coming up to the trio as the girl tries to convince the boy to buy a pink shirt, "I don't mean to intrude but I noticed the style of clothing you have picked out so far, and I was hoping you would be open to me making a few suggestions?"

"Certainly," the mother said with a smile that caused the shopkeepers heart to skip a beat.

"Yes, um. Er, I'm sorry, just lost my train of thought," nervous chuckle, "I noticed how wintery the clothes are that you picked out. Now this little old town doesn't get to hot during the warm months, but it would probably be wise to also put some summer clothes into your purchase, just in case your son wants some cool clothes to wear."

"Thank you for the concern for my son's well being, but he suffers from a condition that requires him to wear winter style clothing no matter the temperature," the mother replies sweetly.

"O-of course, my apologies for interrupting you," the shopkeeper rushes to say then backs away.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"That guys kinda creepy," Ed says quietly while watching the shopkeeper trip on his way to his position behind his counter.

Winry's giggles cause the other two blondes to look at her in confusion.

"I think he likes you mom," she whispers through her giggles.

Riza sneaks a peak at the shopkeeper, her eyes meet his as he looks over at them and his face turns bright red as he turns away. Riza's eyebrows crease as she ponders the signs.

"I don't know," she trails off, turning back to the kids.

"I don't think you realize what kind of effect your smile has on people," Winry smiles at her.

"She's not the only one," Ed mutters under his breath, so quietly that only Riza heard.

"What was that?" Winry questions, causing Ed's face to go red.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" He rushes to say, face going dark red.

Riza can't hold back the laugh of joy that slips from her lips at the two of them, they're both so oblivious. "Come on you two, let's finish up here so we can get Winry's clothes and head home."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"So did anything interesting happen while you were out shopping?" Roy asks, it's later in the evening and everyone is sitting around the kitchen table eating a wonderful meal prepared by Riza with Roy's help of course.

"I managed to convince Ed to get a pink shirt," Winry proudly proclaims.

A questioning look sent to him by his colonel has Ed curling in on himself, "she wouldn't stop pestering me. I said yes just to get her to shut up."

"Oh, and the shopkeeper at one oft he stores has a major crush on mom," Winry practically shouts in excitement.

This time Roy's look is directed at Riza, who is easily able to hold her own against Roy's looks.

"It was not a crush, he was just being nice," she defends herself.

"That's not we saw," Ed proclaims in a sing song voice, earning a glare from the lieutenant.

"Any reason to be suspicious of him, other than the fact that he's trying to steal your mom from me?" Roy asks the kids, playing along with their antics, earning his own glare from his mission wife.

"The guy was kinda creepy, but other than that he doesn't seem to have what it takes to pull off the murders described in the mission briefing," Ed explains without a care while eating his food.

After exchanging glances Riza nods her agreement with Ed's statement to Roy. The colonel returns the nod and they continue to eat their food in silence.

* * *

I hope you guys are proud of me now. So lets get on to the comments. I didn't acknowledge any comments written on Chapter 4 so I'll start there.

Thanks PinkishFiction for commenting on Chapter 4 on June 2. I honestly don't know where all these ideas come from, I've always been told that since a little kid I've had a very creative mind. I'm glad that you thought Ed's thoughts sounded like him, I strive for character authenticity. I'm with you in hoping he doesn't screw up, only time will tell ;D.

Thanks Gena408 for commenting on Chapter 4 on June 3. I'm glad you like the plot line of the story so far, I hope I can keep meeting your expectations.

Thanks Bright Eyes Illusionist for commenting on Chapter 4 on June 3. Fatherly Roy seems so strange to me, but it also just seems to fit him. Weird huh?

Thanks Attackoneverything for commenting on Chapter 4 on June 3. I'm glad you are loving it. I don't know what made me think of Brent doing that to Winry, but it opened up a door for me to do some really evil things with him :D muahaha.

Thanks DarkFlameFantasy for commenting on Chapter 4 on June 4. I dedicate this extra long chapter to you :D 3 thousand words, that's long enough right?

Thanks Bright Eyes Illusionist again for commenting on Chapter 5 on June 9. I'm so glad to know that at least someone reads these ANs :D. I have been making plans for your character for the past 20 days, but I've been waiting to implement them until I could get your choices, can't wait to work with ya :D. Oh, and you were correct, Ed did almost say that XD.

Thanks PierceMyChemicalHorizon for commenting on Chapter 5 on June 9. Please, do be pushy, pushy is what gets me to write :D. I'm happy to hear that you've also read Almost. I love that story! I've already written the next chapter with their first day and I'm hoping you like it ;D. Also, I don't know if Riza was parental enough in the chapter above, if not I can try a bit harder for you, just let me know.

Thanks RandomNerdOntheInternet for commenting on Chapter 5 on June 9. I like the way you think. I've written a story before about serial killers so I should have known how bad they can get. I was mainly thinking about the vocabulary, since I know Ed has a mouth on him, but I don't use cuss words, but I'll be changing the rating for that. Thanks. Also... Armstrong and Havoc! BAM! Hope you liked their entry, they have some plans for them coming up now thanks to you :D.

Thanks Attackoneverything again for commenting on Chapter 5 on June 10. I'm happy that I'm able to hit all your favorites. I totally ship Edwin and Royai, and although I made the kids twins, of course they aren't gonna act too much siblings :D.

Thanks sonicxjones for commenting on Chapter 5 on June 14. Roy is just so smart isn't he XD Just can't help loving the flame.

Thanks disneymaniac16 for commenting on Chapter 5 June 16. I'm glad you are loving this, I'll try and keep making this awesome.

Woo, that's all the comments. Thanks again to everyone of you... Now on to the follows.

Thanks to Gena408, comuerle, Ficker D.A.T., PierceMyChemicalHorizon, The Flame Alchemist 13 (roy is that you XD), paladin17, TwilghtLove13 (Love twilight, just saying :3), disneymaniac16, amania00, 1-800fangirl, and ftlover280.

I think I got all of you. Thank you to every single person who has helped me to get this far. Even the people who have read the story without following or commenting, each and everyone of you are amazing people.

I hope each and everyone of you have an amazing day and keep your eyes out, I should be updating in a day or two.


	7. First Day and Brother

**Chapter 7 Part 1**

 **First Day**

Ms. Valencia sat behind her desk, checking off everything that would allow the Johansson twins entrance into the school. "Edward's doctor note, check. Winry's clothes, check. Hmm. Mr. Johansson, I apologize for not mentioning this yesterday, but we have a bit of an ideal about the hair of our young men here at the school."

"Edward will not be cutting his hair, and that's all that will be said on the subject," Roy says stoically before Ed could even process what that comment had meant.

"Yes, of course Mr. Johansson, just make sure that you keep your hair pulled back while at school Edward," Ms. Valencia says, not willing to fight that battle. "Well it looks like everything is in order then. Mr. Johansson you can go ahead and return to your business, I will take your children from here to their class. You can pick them up after school."

"Thank you very much," Roy says, standing up shortly before the other three people in the room could stand. He turns to the young blondes and addresses them, "you two be on your best behaviors here. No fights." The last comment was directed more so at Ed than Winry, but they both nod their head in understanding.

"Come along you two, this way," Ms. Valencia calls from the hallway, herding them in the opposite direction of Roy.

After walking silently through the empty halls for a few minutes, Ms. Valencia stops outside of a random closed door knocking on it.

A pretty young woman answers the door, looking first at the assistant principal then at the two behind her.

"Can I help you Ms. Valencia?" She asks with a pleasant voice.

"Ms. Rose. This is Edward and Winry Johansson, they are your new students that were supposed to start yesterday," Ms. Valencia explains, practically ratting the two.

"Thank you Ms. Valencia. Welcome you two, come on in," Ms. Rose says sweetly, opening the door wider to allow them room to walk in.

Upon entering the room the two instantly get put under the spotlight as twenty pair of eyes gawk at them.

"Class, this is Edward and Winry Johansson, they are the twins who's parents just opened up the bakery. They will be joining our class starting today, so make sure they feel welcomed," Ms. Rose announces to the class, standing behind Ed and Winry with a hand on each of their shoulders.

Thankfully her hand resting on Ed was on his flesh shoulder, but he still stood full of tension before her. Ed's eyes sweep the room, looking over the faces staring back at his own until he stops on two familiar faces. Their bright red hair made them stand out in the room almost as much as Ed's gold eyes made him stand out.

 _It's the Blumenson kids, what's their names? Trent and Rain? Something like that._

"You two can go take those two empty seats in the very back," Ms. Rose points the seats out for them before giving them a gentle shove in that direction.

 _This is going to be an interesting class,_ Ed decides as he walks behind Winry to their seats.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"So you guys are really new here?" A girl asked as the entire class crowds around Ed and Winry's desks during a break in class.

 _What kind of question is that?_ Ed questions to himself while saying with a grin, "yeah, we only just moved in a few days ago."

"Why did you guys move here?" Another kid asks.

"There was a tragic accident where we used to live, staying there was to much of a reminder of the accident so our parents decided on a fresh start," Winry answers with the story they had spent the past week rehearsing.

"What happened?" One of the girls speaks up with eyes large, obviously looking for gossip.

Tears begin to fill Winry's eyes and she ducks her head towards the desk, "I'm sorry, it's so painful to talk about."

The entire room goes quiet at watching her cry. Ed could feel his heart ache at having see her unshed tears, he wonders what she's thinking about to cause the tears.

 _Is she thinking about her own parents, and about having the Colonel and Lieutenant replace them? Or is she thinking about something else? Is she thinking about me? I promised her she would never have to cry tears of sadness over me again, have I already broken my promise to her?_

During the time that Edward sat thinking to himself a body had been pushing its way through the crowd to kneel down next to Winry's desk. The young boy kneeling beside her gently grasp her face and guided it to look at his own.

"There's no need to cry," the red head quietly tell her, "you don't need to worry about telling us now, or ever. Just know that when you need us, all us will be there for you."

Ed could feel his anger building, his blood boiling, at the thought of the red head, Trent wasn't it, touching Winry.

"Thank you Brent," Winry says with the smallest of smiles. She quickly wipes away her tears, face turning a light pink. "I can't believe I really stared crying on my first day of school. Way to earn myself a reputation as a cry baby."

Winry's comment has everyone in the group chuckling with her and the air surrounding them becomes less tense.

"Alright class, beck to your seats," Ms. Rose calls from the front of room, initiating a simultaneous groan from Ed and Winry's new classmates.

While the kids were dispersing to their seats the undercover alchemist noticed something. A single person had not rushed to question them, technically two but no one counts Brent. No, this person stayed at her desk reading the entire time, back towards the Johansson twins.

Her name is Jane, not Rain. Ed thinks in his mind. Quite an interesting looking girl.

oooOOOooooOOOooo

Later during lunch Winry and Ed find themselves surrounded again.

"Edward your hair is so long, your parents actually let you keep it that way?" a girl asks.

"I don't give them a say in the matter."

Everyone in the group gasps and one boy responds with, "my parents would kill me for wanting to grow out my hair and would disown me for not giving them a say."

"Winry, you have so man beautiful earrings."

"Oh, uh, thank you-"

"I only just convinced my parents to let me get my first piercings, they would ground me for life if I asked for more."

"Hey Ed."

"Yes?"

"So you do answer to Ed."

Said person shrugs, "I do, but what people call me is up to them."

"Cool. So Ed, why are you wearing gloves and a long sleeve shirt? It's so hot outside."

Time for another rehearsed explanation.

"I suffer from a medical condition that makes me cold all the time."

"No way, is it deadly?"

"Potentially, yes."

A gas arises from the group.

"So does that mean you're weak?"

"He's actually quite strong," Winry cuts in before Ed could even open his mouth, "you would not believe the things I've seen him do with his strength."

"Do you guys enjoy being twins?"

This question makes Winry and Ed pause in their mindless answering and look at each other. Neither of them had thought about having to answer a question like this before.

"I love having a twin," Winry answers first, "I think it's so wonderful to have a brother, especially one that I can team up with against our parents."

 _Of course she thinks like that, she's never had any siblings. Al and I were always the closest thing she had to siblings, so of course she would only ever think of us as like her brothers._ Ed thinks to himself before answering. "Winry's alright as a sister," then without thinking he says, "but I miss my brother."

"You have a brother?" Someone from the back of the group shouts.

"No, no, we don't have a brother. That's just Ed lost in his day dreams again," Winry answers quickly, laughing at the thought but fading to a stop when no one joins her.

"We used to have a brother, but we don't anymore. And that's all that is going to be said on the matter," Ed tells the group in a low scary voice before pushing away from the table and leaving the shocked crowd.

"Ed wait," Winry calls before getting up and chasing after him.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Before the end of that day rumors about Ed and Winry had spread like wildfire.

"Did you hear about Ed and Winry's brother?"

"Yeah, I heard that he was killed by a serial killer."

"I heard that Winry killed him as a baby in cold blood jealousy."

"Someone told me that Edward accidentally ran him over with a car."

"I think Ed and his brother were both hit while Ed tried to save his brother, and the reason he has to wear the gloves is because of the nasty scars."

"No way, someone told me that a rogue alchemist had used alchemy on his brother and that's what got him."

 _Well, they aren't far from the truth there,_ Ed thinks to himself as he lays his head on his arm at his desk, hoping to escape this place.

A hand suddenly landing on Ed's flesh shoulder shocks him into sitting up straight. Ed turns his head to see Brent standing over him, grasping his shoulder.

"Don't listen to any of them," he tells Ed, "it'll all fade away soon enough. Once something more interesting happens they'll focus on that."

"Thanks," Ed says in a very sarcastic voice.

"Thanks for trying Brent," Winry says with a smile towards the boy.

"Hey, do you two want to hang out after school?" Brent asks suddenly, super excited.

"Sure," Winry says at the exact same time Edward says, "no way."

"Edward," Winry says in an accusing voice.

"Winry," Ed responds in a mocking tone.

"Why can't we go hang out?"

"Because mom and dad wouldn't allow it."

"How do you know they wouldn't," Winry asks with a pout.

"Because I know them Winry," Ed states through gritted teeth before putting his head back down on the table.

Ed can hear Winry quietly saying to Brent, "maybe we can hand out some other day. Ed's really had a rough day."

"Yeah I get it. It was worth a try," Brent quietly responds to Winry before taking his leave, leaving Ed and Winry alone once again in the crowded room.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Part 2**

 **Brother**

"So how was your first day of school?" Roy asks after school as Riza and him pick the kids up. Edward looks more gloomy than normal and Winry keeps sending him worried glances.

"It was fine," Winry answers for the two of them when Ed remains silent.

"Anything interesting happen?" Riza picks up on Ed's strange mood almost as quickly as Roy.

"Nothing at all," Ed responds quickly while grabbing Winry's arm and rushing ahead with her.

"Something's up with him," Roy states as they watch the two young children walking and talking ahead of them, Riza nods her head in agreement.

"Maybe he got picked on today? But he doesn't seem like the type to allow that, and Winry definitely wouldn't," Roy answers himself while talking to Riza. "Maybe he has a crush. That much is obvious and who it's on is obvious, but that wouldn't be causing this mood."

"Maybe he misses his brother," Riza suggests quietly from her position slightly behind, but still next to Roy.

"That's it, he must be missing Al," Roy all but shouts, he turns on Riza with a large grin on his face, "you are so smart."

The flame alchemist turns away before he sees the red blush crawl up his lieutenants face at the praise.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Later that night during dinner, the four are quietly eating their food.

The silence surrounding the table could be cut it was so thick.

"So did you two make any friends today?" Riza finally asks in an attempt to dissolve the awkward silence.

"Kind of," Winry answers when Ed remains quiet, "everyone in the entire class was talking to us. They were really interested in Ed. Oh, and the Blumenson kids were in our class."

Roy cuts in to the conversation, "Brent and Jane right?"

"Yep, that's them."

"I didn't even realize they were twins," Riza pondered allowed.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't realize it either. That's actually pretty cool," the excitement couldn't be mistaken in Winry's voice. "Oh, and they invited us to hang out with them after school. But Ed wouldn't let us."

"It's a good thing that Ed did that. We'd like to be able to know where the two of you are at all times," Riza's praise of Ed causes Winry to pout over her food. "But," she continued, "As long as you stop off at the shop after school before heading out then there shouldn't be a problem with you two going to hang out after school."

The squeal of excitement released from Winry makes the two males sitting at the table wince in pain.

"What about you Ed," Roy asks, turning to the blonde male, "What would make you happy right now?"

"I am happy," Ed tells him in a very non convincing voice.

"Come on, there's gotta be something. If you can have anything that would make you happy," Roy offers again.

"Well..." the young boy trails off, unsure if he should voice his desires so openly.

"Go ahead, speak your mind," Roy prompts.

Ed makes a conscious effort to keep his eyes on his plate as he mutters his weakness, "I guess I was kind of hoping for a chance to speak to Al again, just to see how he's doing."

After sharing a glance with Roy, Riza takes over the conversation, "That might be doable.

In shock Ed's head snaps up, "No way."

"Once everyone has finished dinner and the kitchen has been cleared, why don't we go for a walk around town as a family," Riza suggests as she cleans her mouth with her napkin after taking the last bite of her dinner.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Roy nods his approval, setting his own napkin on his finished plate.

Winry and Ed spare a second to share a look before they both rush to finish their food so they can get to work on cleaning up from dinner.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"It's so lively out in the afternoon," Roy declares from his position at the front of the group. Riza walks half a step behind him, to give the appearance of a couple but where she can still protect his back. Winry and Ed trail side by side behind the adults.

"We've been walking for nearly half an hour now, I thought we were going to go somewhere," Ed complains as he shuffles behind.

"Have patience," Riza tells him without looking behind as Roy finally leads them to a familiar building they had been to before.

"Isn't this the doctor's office that you brought us to yesterday dad?" Winry asks.

"Keen memory, yes it is," Roy praises her with a smile as he holds the door open for his "family".

"Welcome to Carter and Carter's doctor office, we will be right with you," Jean's voice calls from the back as the four enter the small front room.

But the first person to emerge from the back room isn't Jean, it is a tall muscular man with the shredded remains of his shirt cradled in his arms against his bare chest.

"Ah, the Johansson family! Such an honor to see you all again, especially you two young Johansson's," Alex gushes as soon as he spots the quad.

"Hi Uncle Alex," Winry happily says, no practice needed to play the part of having a family. Having lived with only her Granny Pinako most of her life she's relishing in the idea of having multiple members in her family.

"What happened to your shirt this time?" Ed asks, not bothering to hide his exasperation.

"Why we had a beautiful young lady who had a cold come to us today, I simply had to show her the exquisite physique of mine passed on to me by my ancestors in hope to inspire her into better health," the strong arm alchemist declares proudly, not seeing a thing wrong with this actions.

"More like scare her into health," Ed mutters under his breath, causing a snicker out of his commanding officer cut short by an elbow to his ribs.

The sound of a throat clearing brought all attention to Riza.

"Oh sister! How rude of me not to have acknowledged you as soon as you entered the room. Come, give your brother a hug," Alex throws his arms open in invitation, causing the remains of his shirt to flutter depressingly to the floor.

"I don't do hugs and you know that Alexander. Besides, we aren't here on a social visit, where is Jean?" Riza asks without batting an eyelash at Alex's behavior.

"Jean is in the back finishing up with the patient, he asked me to get out. My beauty might have been too much for the poor young girl," the tall man explains in a disappointed voice.

Just then Jean walks out beside a young girl, talking to her as she stares at him in captivation.

"Now just take two of these every day, once in the morning and once in the evening, and you should be good. It appears to only be a common cold. If after two weeks you don't feel any better then you make sure to come back to me," Jean explains to the girl without taking his eyes off of her once.

With a strong nod of understanding the girl turns to leave only to jump back upon seeing her way blocked by the four standing in the now crowded room.

"I'm so sorry..." she begins to say, but trails off when her eyes come to Roy.

The flame alchemist simply raises a single eyebrow in questioning at her, which in turn makes the girl blush.

"Jean," Riza says, ignoring the girl's reaction.

"Riza! I see you're here with your husband and kids, how is everything, no one's sick are they?" Jean says the first part loudly enough to let it reach the girl that Roy is technically taken. Her face noticeably falls and she quickly ducks her head and rushes past the group and out the door before the tears start to fall.

"Man, do you have to ruin everything for me boss?" Jean sighs as soon as the door swings shut behind the girl.

"What do you mean?" Roy asks in sincere confusion.

Jean simply shakes his head before saying, "So what are you guys here for, I'm sure you don't need any medical help."

"No, we aren't here for your amazing medical skills, we're here to se your display you have set up in the back," the brunette explains in a voice that makes it obvious he's talking in code.

"Righty-oh, follow me Johansson's," Jean turns with a wave of his hand, leading them back into the room he had just came from.

On the other side of the small room is a door that they are lead through, they enter a small hall that opens to two different options, a staircase to the upstairs and another door. They head through the door and find themselves in a larger room filled with shelves stocked with unopened boxes. Weaving through the shelves, Jean leads them to the back of the room.

"Hello? Is it closing time yet? Can I come out?" a young voice with a metallic ring to it calls from behind a shelf. Turning around the final shelf the four find themselves face to face with an emotionless body of armor sitting at a table covered with books and paper, the only light a single candle burning at the top of the table.

"Ed? Winry?" Al asks in shock.

"Al!" Ed practically shouts as he rushes towards his brother.

"Al!" Winry repeats Ed's call almost as excitedly, rushing after her shorter friend.

"I can't believe it's really you! I thought you were supposed to be on your mission undercover right now, you aren't supposed to be seeing me," Al looks between the two, the happiness evident in his voice.

"We weren't supposed to, but Mustang had a change of heart for some reason," Ed tells his younger brother while shooting a suspicious look at the commanding officer standing back next to his subordinates attempting to look innocent.

"Don't look at me like that Fullmetal," he says, resorting back to old habits in the attempt to hide his true motives, "I'm not attempting to be a dictator and give you no access to seeing your brother. Here's the deal, Al will remain here under the protection of the Major and Havoc here, and they will be near in case we need assistance, and as long as you don't make a continuous habit of it, you can visit your brother every once in a while."

"Really sir? You really mean it?" Al asks with his hopes real high, you can almost see his eyes gleaming with excitement... if he had had eyes.

"Of course I mean it," Roy says indignantly, "You two can stay here and hang out with Al while we head back to the shop, Havoc or Armstrong will walk you back before it gets too late."

"Thank you," Winry calls happily at the back of the adults as they leave the room so the three can catch up.

"Wait a second," Ed says, coming to a realization right as the door closes behind the adults, "we were here just yesterday, why weren't we told about you then?"

"You're right, we were here," Winry agrees unnecessarily, turning with Ed to look at Al for answers.

"I just arrived today," Al quickly explains, feeling pinned in by the two older blondes, "They've been trying to get the okay from the higher ups to let me come back here. It wasn't until King Bradley said something that I finally got the okay to come."

"Oh, well that was nice of him," Ed says in a tone that suggests that he's done with the conversation.

"Let's talk about something else," Al suggests, "How was school?"

"It was amazing!" Winry begins gushing and takes complete control of the conversation from there on out.

* * *

Another double chapter for my awesome fans :D I meant to get this finished up and posted yesterday, but after getting home from the pool sunburnt and working on typing until almost midnight, I decided to just finish it up today after a good nights rest.

Please don't forget to tell me what you think of the story, and leave a comment on what you think should happen next. Right now I'm writing the next chapter and I want to involve a school lesson, but I don't know what would hold Ed's attention most other than Alchemy (not an option) anyone willing to give suggestions?

Now without further ado, onto the thanks.

Thanks to Bright Eyes Illusionist for leaving a comment. I'm glad you are enjoying the parental bonding, I'm trying my best. The character dedicated to you will make her first appearance next chapter, hope you like her :D

Thanks PierceMyChemicalHorizon for leaving a comment. I'm glad you liked so many different points in the chapter, and I hope you will continue to enjoy what I post, I am trying so hard to keep the writing consistent and amazing for all of you guys.

Thanks Attackoneverything for leaving a comment. I'm glad you like the shopkeeper, I'm trying to decide if I want him to be important or not. I might just make him important just because you like him. :)

Thanks The Flame Alchemist 13 for leaving a comment. I'm happy you liked this chapter, and I'm looking forward to posting more and receiving more comments from everyone.

Last, but certainly not least, thanks to ApA29, Stinger909XL, TashaFirefist, GaylyMadeNyan, Anime-Angel-Seza, and Miss Jackson Grayson-Barton for following or favoriting myself or the story.

I don't think you guys realize how truly amazing you all are to me. 30 Followers and 16 Favorites to the story, and it has been viewed nearly 2,000 times. That's just mind blowing. I hope I can continue to entertain all of you. Until the next post. Bye! -DL


	8. No Fun

Before staring I would like to apologize for the long hiatus, inspiration had left me, but here is this chapter. Sorry for it being so short after so many long things, I have great plans for the next one but this one just wasn't working out so well. Thanks again and enjoy

* * *

The next day at school both Brent and Jane decided to walk up and talk to Ed and Winry.

"Good morning Ed," Jane says, then after a short pause turns to Winry, "Good morning Winry."

"Hiya Ed. Hey Winry," Brent says after Jane.

The two blondes politely respond to the red head's greetings, Winry very energetically and Ed very moodily.

"Ed, is everything alright?" You don't seem to happy," Jane asks Ed with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just was up very late talking to an old friend," Ed explains while resting his head on his desk as if it were a pillow.

By staying up late, Ed meant they were up well past midnight talking to Al; and unlike Winry who was used to pulling all nighters a couple times a week, Ed was really feeling the lack of sleep.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Ed says with a yawn as his eyes begin to close.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a new voice says from right above his head.

Looking up he sees one of the girls in his class standing over him. This girl had stood out to him yesterday because unlike the majority of the girls in the class, she hadn't been fawning over him. Another thing that made her stand out that he didn't notice yesterday was her coloring. Her pale skin and long pitch black hair was in contrast to her bright violet eyes.

"Believe me when I say I accidentally fell asleep once and the outcome was not pretty," the girl continues.

"Who are you?" Ed asks rudely, staring up at the girl.

"Ed, that's rude," Winry scolds him.

"Nah, it's alright, I should have started with my name. The name's Haven, Haven Calico," Haven says while sticking out her hand for Ed to shake.

"He doesn't shake hands," Brent quickly interjects, remembering his own fiasco with Ed and hand shaking.

"Well, why not? It's not like I have rabies or something," Haven says in a jokingly offended voice while pulling back her hand.

"No, but I do," Ed says in a deadly serious voice, causing a silent shock to fill the group before they all start laughing at his supposed joke.

After taking a deep breath from her laughing fit, Haven looks at Ed with her penetrating gaze," I like you Johansson, you're funny."

Both the Blumenson's noticeably stiffen at the girls words.

"I think you and I are gonna be great friends Edward." The red heads give a sigh of relief.

Winry watches everything that went down quietly then suddenly sits up straighter with a thought, "Hey Brent, Jane. I have a question for you two."

"What is it?" Bren asks, turning his attention back to the young mechanic.

"Are you two twins?"

A short pause follows the question as the two in question share a glance. "We're what you would call Irish twins," Brent begins to explain, "We were born less than a year apart, but I'm older than her by ten months. So we've always been in the same class as each other."

"I have a question," Ed speaks up before anyone else could, "What is _I wish_ supposed to mean in that context?"

"It's Irish, with an R, and we aren't exactly sure ourselves. Our parents say it comes from a tale that used to be told in a world much like our own but far far away," Jane explains in a very scholarly voice.

"I think I'll got to the library later, do some research on the subject," Ed starts to make plans in his head, cutting himself off from the outside world.

"Well, it looks like we lost him," Winry says in defeat as she sees the far off look he gets when he ponders scientific stuff that he could spend days focusing on.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Jane asks in a timid voice.

"No, no that's just Ed. He is a huge book worm."

The three classmates turn to look at the long haired boy who was still lost in his own thoughts, noting the muscles that could easily be seen through his long shirt and pants.

"I'm sorry, but he's way to muscular to be a book worm," Brent voices the same words the two girls were thinking.

"Believe me when I say that when you get him started on a research project he won't stop until he's figured out every tiny little detail and every around something," Winry explains to the trio, thinking about the philosophers stone while creating looks of awe from them.

"Alright class, let's settle down so we can begin," Ms. Rose calls from the front of the class, prompting everyone to go silent and return to their seats. "Thank you, today we will be starting with science."

At the mention of the word science Ed's eye instantly clear up and his attention is pulled to the teacher.

"We will be picking up from the last lesson," Ms. Rose begins as Ed sighs, no longer interested, and goes back into his day dreams.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"So do you guys wanna come over and hang out after school today?" Brent asks Winry during their break, Ed was off in la-la land again so he paid no attention to them.

"I don't know about Ed, but I'd love to hang out," Winry says, catching Ed's attention at the sound of his name.

"What's going on?" Ed asks Winry, purposefully ignoring Brent.

"Nothing," Winry answers in an innocent voice, before continuing in a not so innocent voice, "I was just telling Brent that I would be hanging with him alone today because you don't know how to have fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The anger evident in his voice.

"It means exactly what it means," Winry gives him a look as if she's wanting to say _DUH,_ "You don't know how to relax and have fun."

"Maybe its' because I'm to busy to have fun," Ed fires back.

"Maybe it's because you really just don't know how to have fun," Winry returns fire.

"I do to know how to have fun."

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Then prove it."

Ed pauses for a second, noticing a small group of people that had gathered to watch their spat, _I can't back out now or else I will be seen as weak._

"Alright," he says confidently, "I'll prove it."

Winry's grin grows larger than the Cheshire cat's, "Great, come with us to Brent and Jane's house and you can prove yourself there."

"No fair," Haven speaks up, drawing Ed and Winry's attention to her, "I wanna see Ed prove himself too!" She starts to pout comically.

"You can come too," Brent says off-handedly.

"Really? Sweet! Wait, won't I kinda be the odd person out?" Haven's excitement short lived.

"No, not really," Brent explains, "One of my friends from another class is going to be there and Jane's also invited another friend, don't worry about a thing."

 _Interesting how he assumed how she would feel like the odd one out... Maybe he has an idea of things._ Ed ponders internally, catching the notice of Haven.

"You, Edo! You're thinking so hard I can see steam coming out of your ears," Haven jokes, bringing his attention back to the surrounding area.

"It's not possible for steam to come out of your ears," Ed begins to explain in his book reciting voice before being cut off by Winry.

"She didn't mean it literally Ed," Winry says with exasperation, "It was a joke."

"Well that's a terrible joke, it's not accurate," Ed looks disapprovingly at Winry.

"That's the point?" Haven gives Ed a questioning look.

"I apologize on behalf of him, he's obsessed with facts and anything incorrect really gets him a bit... What's the word?" Winry asks at a loss of words.

"Crazy?" Brent provides, "The same can be said about Jane."

"I don't get obsessed!" Ed and Jane both simultaneously rage.

"Wow, it's like you two are meant to be," Brent says with a laugh, causing both Jane and Ed's face to go bright red.

Everyone else in the room laughs along with the two, ignoring Winry as she looks on at the two, feeling as if her heart was shattering into a million pieces. _Pull yourself together Winry, you have no reason to feel this way. You're over reacting._

"Shut up you idiot," Jane forcefully says at Brent before turning away from her brother and ignoring any further conversation.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

After stopping by the bakery to inform Roy and Riza where they were going, Ed and Winry followed the group of kids to the Blumenson's house. Back at the school yard they had been given quick introductions to the two new comers. Both a year older than the rest and in the same class, the girl who is friends with Jane was called Tyler, and the boy who is friends with Brent was called Jess.

During the walk Jess slid up next to Ed and started to talk to him.

"So your parents are the ones that run that bakery back there?" He asks although already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we moved in like a week ago? It's been a week hasn't it Winry?" Ed asks, unsure of the time passing by.

"Wow, yeah it has been a week," Winry responds in surprise at the time flying.

"That's pretty cool," Jess says, "So you guys make bread then?"

This question came as a shock to Ed, he didn't actually know if they made bread. The thought of Mustang kneading dough to make bread had Ed chuckling to himself as Winry answers the question.

"Among other things, yeah we do make bread. We also make cakes, and muffins, and pies, oh and you have to try one of our mom's cupcakes, they are to die for."

"Wait, when did mom make cupcakes? And why wasn't I informed?" Ed asks enraged.

"Just the other day, no one wanted to tell you because we knew you would eat them all before anyone would have a chance to get to them."

Ed's shoulders slouch as he grumbles, "I'm not much of a glutton, am I?"

This induces laughter from everyone and Ed cracks a smile at the thought of actually having friends.

 _Maybe this isn't so bad after all, just being a normal kid._ Ed thinks to himself as he slows to a stop to take in his friends around him, enjoying the moment. Until his mind reminds him as to why he can't be just a normal kid. _Think of Al, stuck hiding in a storage room while you get to have fun, all because of your stupidity._

"Watch out!" A voice calls out, confusing Ed. _Watch out for what?_ He thinks to himself right before he blacks out.

* * *

So before I start with the thanks, I just want to inform what is going on. In less than a month I am going to be moving, so right now I am in the process of finalizing all the paper work and packing and stuff, so my life is chaos right now. In a few months things should be back to normal, but until then I'll try to post whenever I can, and you guys just keep leaving comments on ideas for the story and that would help a lot. Thanks, and lets get into the fun part.

Thanks to the guest who had left a comment. I'm glad that you liked how I added Al, Havoc, and Armstrong in. I was worried some would feel it unbelievable with all the late add ins, but I'm glad regardless for doing it :D

Thanks to Bright Eyes Illusionist for leaving a comment, my faithful friend and commenter. Haven has been dedicated to you, I hope you like her. Also, I think you may be right about Jane ;D but she's not the only one :O

Thanks to Attackoneverything for leaving a comment. You have some good ideas for the shopkeeper. I've been thinking it over and he should be making his reappearance soon, hopefully with a more definitive purpose :D

Thanks to XSilexX for leaving a comment. I LOVE YOU! Just had to put it out there that I love you so much right now. All those questions are amazing questions that you have asked and I will be answering each and everyone one of them in the upcoming chapters. You have made me excited and ready to write again. And I love the Royai otp almost as much as I love Edwin :D

Thanks to Titoneitor2.0 for leaving a comment. I'm glad you like the story, I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a longer chapter that you would like this time, but I promise to do better for you Tito :D

Finally, last but not least. Thanks to BigMasetheDon, Supreme Moon Cat, starbornshine, and Titoneitor2.0 for favoriting and or following. Each and everyone of my followers is amazing, and you guys keep me inspired to keep writing. Stay amazing and have a wonderful day! -DL


	9. Accident

**"Watch out!" A voice calls out, confusing Ed. _Watch out for what?_ He thinks to himself right before he blacks out.**

* * *

The darkness surrounding him is heavy, heavier than normal darkness.

"Hello?" Ed calls into the dark, his voice muffled as if he's under water. No reply comes.

"Winry? Haven... Jane? Tyler, Jess, Brent!" Ed calls out, hoping for a response from someone, anyone.

"Edward!" a voice calls hoarsely from nearby. "Edward!"

"Mom? Is that you?" Ed calls back, running forward towards the sound of the voice.

"Edward," the voice calls again.

All of a sudden Ed finds himself in a familiar house, the one he's living in right now. _When did I get here?_ He wonders as he climbs the stairs slowly, knowing something bad will be awaiting him upstairs.

He gets to the top of the stairs and pauses, taking a second to comprehend what he's seeing. Red everywhere.

 _This can't be happening._ "This can't be happening."

Hawkeye, Mustang, Winry, and Al all lay in the middle of the floor covered and surrounded in red.

"No!" Ed screams, running forward, only to draw up short by a voice.

"This is all your fault," is said in a gruff voice, Ed quickly recognizes it as his brother's.

"Al?" Ed questions in shock, backing up a step at the accusation.

"This is all your fault, you are the reason we are dead. This is all your fault, you are the reason we are dead," Al repeats these words over and over again until the light fades completely from his eyes and his soul leaves the armor.

"Al! NO AL!" Ed cries out, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ed," another voice says, calling his attention to them, this time it's Hawkeye.

"Why Ed? Why did you let us die?" She asks, staring into him with her lifeless eyes, "I was your second chance at a happy ending with a mom and you blew it again."

"No, I didn't mean to," Ed whispers as the tears begin to fall down his face.

"It's your fault Ed," she whispers, then everyone unanimously begins to say, "Ed. Ed. Ed. WAKE UP ED!"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Ed! Wake up Ed!" A voice shouting his name pulls Ed back to the light of reality. Opening his eyes the blonde finds Haven right in his face, her voice the one calling to him, behind her is the others looking on in worry.

"You okay there bud?" She asks, pulling her face slightly away from his.

"I think so," Ed says as he slowly sits up. _How did I get on the ground like this?_ "What happened? Why am I on the ground?"

"No you don't, lay back down," Haven quickly says, softly pushing on his shoulders to get him to lay back down.

Ed's confusion increases, "I don't want to be laying on the ground, and why am I laying on the ground? Will no one answer me?"

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Winry asks, eyes full of unshed tears. _What? Why is she crying?_

"Are you okay young man?" A gruff voice asks from nearby.

Ed finally looks around enough to realize that a crowd had formed around them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," a panicked voice continues to repeat nearby. Ed slightly shifts his head to look above him to see a young man sitting on the curb nearby with blood running from a wound on his forehead.

"I fell fine," Ed says answering the man's question, but can't take his eyes off the young man. "Is he alright?"

Murmuring began in the crowd as everyone looks on.

"Man he must have taken quite a hit."

"He doesn't even remember what happened."

"You just need to stay calm right now and rest, you can find out when the doctors come, they are on their way now," Haven tells him, remaining hovering almost as if she were hiding something.

The young alchemist spent the next five minutes laying there, studying the clouds in the sky. Finally the sound of a car driving quickly and screeching to a stop outside of the crowd could be heard.

"Clear the area," a commanding voice calls and Ed instantly recognizes it as his dad, Roy.

Turning his head slightly, the young man saw quite a scene, Roy pushing his way through the crowd, Riza right behind him, faces full of worry; with Jean and Alex rushing to try and catch up to the first two.

"Ed," Riza practically cries as she rushes ahead of the three men to throw herself down at Ed's head. "What happened?"

"He was hit by a car. He's suffering from mild amnesia among other things," Haven explains in a professional voice as Jean joins Riza next to Ed, looking every part the doctor he is pretending to be.

Jean gently begins prodding Ed's head, looking for anything unusual. "Let me know if this hurts," he tells Ed as he looks at the young boy staring at him upside down.

"I feel fine, honestly I don't know what all this fuss is about, Ed explains with exasperation, struggling not to explode on them, still reeling at the info that he'd been hit by a car.

Jean shares a look with Riza before moving to the side of Ed's flesh arm to check it and his chest for any injuries.

Ed continues staring up into the sky past Riza as she rhythmically brushes his bangs back.

"Mom?" Ed asks in a subdued voice, focusing on her upside down face and noticing the worried look there, "Where is dad?"

"He's just over with your Uncle Alex talking to the driver," Riza says lightly, obviously trying to keep him calm.

"How's Winry doing?"

"I'm right here Ed," Winry says quietly after rushing forward to kneel beside Riza, "I'm holding up, I'm just worried for you."

"You're crying," Ed comments, stating the obvious as her tears fell on the ground by his head." I promised you that you'd never cry again because of me. Yet here we are, yet again." Ed closes his eyes in defeat.

"Well," Jean speaks up from his position of checking the boy's flesh leg, making him open his eyes again, "On a good note, it doesn't look like you suffered from any major internal injuries, other than a concussion. But you will need extensive repair done on your leg, thankfully we have ourselves an expert automail mechanic amongst us."

"Extensive repairs? What happened to my leg?" Ed's worried tone noticeable as he struggles against everyone trying to push him back down. After finally managing to push past the hands Ed catches a glance at his legs, or his flesh leg and what's left of his automail one. Where his automail leg once was now is only a few strands of wires hanging.

"My- my leg!" Ed cries out in surprised anger before he was pushed back onto the ground and held down by three pairs of hands. "What happened to my leg?" Ed asks, looking directly at Winry for the answer.

At Ed's demanding gaze Winry's eye begin to tear back up again as she removes her hands slowly from his shoulders, "It- it all happened so fast." She starts as the tears begin to fall. "One second we were walking and talking, then you stopped out of nowhere. It's a miracle that you came out with nothing more than a broken automail leg. The car ran head first into you and pinned you by your legs to the wall, your automail leg was stuck by the car so it had to be cut off to get you out. I thought you had died." Winry looses all control with the last of her words and curls in on herself as she begins gasping to catch her breath.

A looming shadow appears behind Winry and places an arm around her shoulder after kneeling down next to her.

"It's going to be okay," Roy whispers softly to Winry, comforting her as she cries into his chest, "Ed survived with minimal injuries, it will all be okay."

"How's the driver holding up Dad?" Ed asks while looking at Roy's face upside down.

Roy lets out a short laugh before shaking his head at the boy, "You just find out you nearly died and you're still worried about someone else, typical Edward. He'll be fine, he has a few bumps and bruises but most of his injuries are strictly mental, he's not holding up to well with the idea of having nearly killed you."

"I don't mean to break up this touching family moment," Jean says while watching the trio surround the injured boy, "But I would advise that we move Ed here to the office for a more thorough examination and a chance to rest on something other than the street."

"Of course that seems like the best plan," Roy agrees as he stands up while assisting Winry to her feet, then reaches down to pull Riza to her feet.

"Sister, brother!" Alex practically shouts as he comes up behind Riza and Roy, towering above them, "How is young Edward holding up?"

"Other than the fact that I'm a leg short and I just got over by a car, I'm fine Uncle Alex," the younger blonde alchemist tells the man towering what seems to be hundreds of feet above him.

"We're gonna take him back to the office and have a further check done, then his automail will need t be examined and repaired, someone will need to try and get as much of the parts as possible," Jean informs Alex as he also stands up and looks around as if trying to find any parts of the leg.

"We'll gather up the pieces," Haven speaks up for the first time since the adults arrived, drawing the attention back to the group that had been on their way to hang out before the incident.

Jane stood in Brent's arms, tear stains trailing down her face while Brent looked almost in a daze of confusion. Jess and Tyler almost blended in with the crowd surrounding the group, their faces similar looks of worry and sadness. Haven on the other hand stood with a look of determination on her face, ready to help at any chance.

"Are you sure you guys are up for it? Every last little piece has to be found," Riza explains as Alex reaches down and picks Ed up in his arms.

"Hey, let me down!" Ed shouts, fighting against the strong-arm alchemist's grip, "I don't like this! I don't like this at all!"

Ed continues to fight and rage as he is carried away as Haven faces Riza with a look of fire in her eyes.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm more than up to the task. Don't you worry, I will find every last piece I can and bring them to the doctor's office as soon as possible," Haven declares before beginning to search around the perimeter of the crowd while the Johansson's all piled into the large car to head to the office.

* * *

I'm not gonna lie, I surprised myself by getting this posted when I did. Between trying to figure out college and tuition costs and doctor's offices and babysitting I just have been drained. But here it is, I hope it sounds good, I actually am kinda proud of this chapter. I'm still taking suggestions to add into the story, keep in mind that the more suggestions I get the longer the story will be. As of right now I do already have it planned out to the end, but I would like to extend it a bit longer with some more awesome scenes. Now on to the thanks.

Thanks to Flame Alchemist 13 for the review. I'm sorry if my lack of posting has caused you to lose any sleep, but after the last chapter taking a sudden twist that not even I expected, I just couldn't skip out on the chance for a cliff hanger.

Thanks to Attackoneverything for the review. An anything is exactly what it was, a big anything, glad you are excited for the updates.

Thanks to Titoneitor2.0 for the review. I'm sorry for being evil, I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter, I try my best to write good stories.

Thanks to astridhong17 for the review. I see you are a first time commenter, welcome. Yes Roy and Riza were bakers in the story Almost where I got my inspiration for this story, I just loved bakers so much and it just fit so well I didn't have it in me to change their occupation. Now, I'm not gonna lie, when I first read your comment, I tried not to, but I was actually really hurt by it. I went into reading it telling myself that it is constructive criticism and was not meant in any way to be mean, but I've been irrationally emotional lately and I just couldn't get over it. But after stepping away from it I realized some things, first off, you followed my story. People wouldn't follow stories they don't like. Second, you took the time to write a constructive criticism with the intention of helping me to improve my story, you wouldn't have put so much effort into a comment on a story you didn't like. So I'll take what you say into consideration and thank you for letting me know on how I can improve. I cannot guarantee that I will actually be able to do what you say seeing as I have never taken a writing class before and just write what I think, but I will give it my best. Also, I'm glad you are looking forward to more chapters.

Thanks to RandomNerdOntheInternet for the review. I'm really glad you like the story, and I do strive for my authenticity towards the anime, imagining if it could potentially be in it or not. In this chapter for example, I spent an hour researching for if Ed would feel pain from the lack of nerves in his automail. Seeing nothing turn up and remembering all the scenes with his arm broken and minimal tears, I decided to for go any attempts to put him in further pain.

Finally, I would like to thank Titoneitor2.0, lanakers, astridhong17, and No-Life-Queen2552 for favoriting and/or following this story.

P.S. I think you guys need to fully understand what I do in these A/N's I literally type every single name out, no copy and paste. And some of your names are killer on dyslexia, let me just tell ya, but I love doing it regardless, because that just means that more people are enjoying this story with every chapter.


	10. Hospital visits

Hours had passed after finally reaching the office. A more thorough examination had been done on Edward for the sake of Riza and Roy, who were both beside themselves with worry, but holding it in pretty well. Winry had already done a full assessment of the damage done to the leg and declared nothing could be done until she could get a look at the state of the remaining pieces of the limb that had yet to be delivered. After giving Ed the okay that he was only suffering from a knock to the head, the two "doctor's" closed the office doors for the day and allowed Al to sit with his brother, who was still confined to bed rest and hating every second of it.

"Have you made any progress on research for the stone?" Ed asks hopefully, changing the subject after having to answer question after question fired at him by his brother for the past hour.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't really made any progress," Al admits sheepishly, looking down to avoid Ed's penetrating gaze. "Don't look at me like that brother! You were here only just yesterday, you know how long and hard researching is. I need more time!"

The young alchemist lets out a sigh and leans his head back against the head rest of the bed he is currently sitting on with it reclined up. "I know Al," he finally says, his voice betraying all the emotions he was attempting to hide, all the pain and guilt and sorrow, "I just can't seem to do anything correct right now."

"Don't be like that brother," Al begins to say, before getting cut off by the sound of the front door of the building opening.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A voice Ed recognizes called out, putting the boy into a panic.

"Al quick, you need to hide," Ed whispers harshly towards his brother.

"Mr. Carters? Mr. and Mrs. Johansson? Winry? Ed?" Haven's voice reaches them through the door as she begins to walk towards the room Ed is sitting in.

"There's not enough time to hide!" Al whispers back, realizing the severity of the situation.

"Quick, stand in the corner. Don't move and don't make a sound!" Ed insists after giving the tall armor a slight push towards the corner.

"Haven, I don't think you should be going back there without permission, what if someone's in there," Jane's voice trails forward behind Haven's.

Before any response can be given towards Jane's worry, Haven's head pokes through the doorway and makes eye contact with Ed.

"Ed!" She all but shouts, then comes into the room fully, showing the bag full of metal parts in her hand.

"Hey Haven. Jane. Brent. Tyler," Ed gives a small strained smile at the four that enter the room, saying their name as a greeting as they pass through the door. Brent is carrying his own bag full of metal while Jane is carrying what appears to be two large pieces of Ed's leg and Tyler is carrying some small scraps in her hands.

"How are you feeling Ed?" Brent asks as he sets the bag down on the side of the bed beside the bag Haven had set down.

 _I feel like you all should go so my brother doesn't have to hide,_ Ed thinks to himself before responding cordially, "I honestly feel fine, though I am hating being confined to this bed right now."

The group began to laugh at Ed's words as if he were making a joke, even though he was completely serious, but to keep up the act Ed laughed slightly along with them. A knock at the closed door leading further into the building draws the attention of everyone in the group.

"Hey guys, I'm coming in to check on Ed," Winry calls through the door before it opens to her poking her head in. A look of shock crosses her face at the sight of the crowd now gathered in the room she had left with only two occupants in it earlier. Quickly composing herself, she opens the door all the way and steps in before shutting the door behind her, chancing a glance in the corner behind the door to see a tall suit of armor standing still as a statue. Winry's heart went out to Al, she could only imagine the pain he was going through currently having to hide who he is like this.

Turning back to the group assembled before her the young mechanic put a smile on her face. "Hey Haven, Jane, Brent, Tyler," She says each name in turn.

"Hey Winry, we got all the parts to Ed's leg! At least all that we could find," Haven tells Winry, while passing her bag to the expectant girl.

Winry took the bag and dumped it out on a table at the foot of Ed's bed next to the remaining part of Ed's leg she had detached earlier. Just seeing the damage got her blood boiling, if only she had gotten to Ed a second sooner, she could have stopped the idiot who had thought it was a smart idea to just cut Ed's leg into pieces rather than detach it from the stump.

After dumping the remaining parts given to her by the remaining three she made a mental assessment on the damage done.

Ed, unbeknownst to everyone, had sat forward in the bed to look at all the pieces.

"That does not look good," he commented, causing the four to jump after having scooted closer to inspect the parts with Winry, though for what reason they knew not.

"I'm going to be honest," Winry states, looking up into Ed's eyes as if she expected him to be exactly where he is," Even if all-nighters are pulled, this would take at least four days to repair, if not more. They did some serious damage to it, this is probably the worst I have ever seen it."

"It's strange hearing you admit a length of time such as that, especially since there has been times when the damage has been worse," Ed tells her, forgetting for a moment that there are other people currently in the room.

"Edward, at least an eighth of the pieces are missing from your leg, usually there is more to work with. Haven, Brent, Jane, and Tyler did a great job collecting all the pieces, but some parts are going to have to be ordered for this to be done," Winry explains, much to the confusion of afore mentioned group.

"Wait, so do you like know something about automail Winry?" Brent asks, causing a snort of laughter to come out of Ed.

"You could say that," he says with a chuckle, looking at the empty space where his leg would normally be.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brent creases his eyebrows in confusion at Ed's words.

Ed raises his head and shares a look with Winry." Should I tell them? Or would you like to?"

Winry releases a sigh before shaking her head softly. "I'll tell them." She then turns to look at the four giving her equal looks of confusion, "My- our grandmother used to be an automail mechanic, one of the best around. At least that's what everyone would say. I always loved the smell of the oil, the feel of the metal," Winry's eyes take on a dreamy look before refocusing, "She taught me how to craft automail. After Ed got in an accident not to long ago and decided he wanted to replace his leg, I took it upon myself to be his mechanic, and to give him back the ability to walk."

Silence fills the room as everyone takes in what Winry just said, not completely a lie, but not totally the truth either. Just when it seemed as if it were about to get awkward due to the silence Haven practically shouts, "That's so cool!"

"It is?" Winry and Ed simultaneously ask in shock.

"Yes!" Haven shouts this time. "You're like a superhero! No! Even better, you're like that kid that's a state alchemist! The one with the automail arm! Man that kid is awesome!"

Before Haven had a chance to continues gushing about the person sitting in front of her, although she didn't know that, Brent cut in.

"Why did you guys not say anything sooner? About you having automail and you being a mechanic?"

Ed quickly comes up with a story on the spot. "We were out casted by our classmates," he begins to explain. "No one wanted to be friends with the boy with one leg, or his sister that made him a new one. When we moved here we swore to our parents that we would tell no one."

"Lucky for you then that this happened today or else you would have had to think of something to explain for gym tomorrow," Haven tells them.

Winry shares a look with Ed before saying, "I don't know about lucky, but this does excuse us for the next few days from school. Our uncles are giving us excuses for however long we need out."

"Lucky you," Tyler speaks up for the first time since school, "I wish I had uncles that could excuse me whenever we wanted."

"Speaking of your uncles," Haven cuts in, "Are they brothers...? Or are they like more than that? Because they don't look that much alike."

"They are most definitely brothers," Ed rushes to say, not wanting to think about what else she could be referring to with those two, "They are our mom's older brothers."

"Why did you ask Haven?" Brent questions her, looking a bit affronted, "Do you have a problem with people like that?"

Haven's face reveals the shock she feels. "Of course not! I believe people should feel free to love who they want to love, it's just that they don't look very much alike... In fact, none of your family looks very much alike," Haven comments to Ed and Winry.

"Well we are obviously fraternal," Winry begins, making up her excuse as she talks, "I've always been told I look a bit like our mom when mixed with our dad, so it's a bit up in the air there, and everyone always says that Ed looks like our grandma on our dad's side," This causes an exclamation from Ed but Winry chooses to ignore it while holding back her laughter, "And our mom and uncles were all adopted, so there's no saying what genes could have been passed on through them."

This explanation causes a round of nods from the group as they readily accept the story.

After letting out her mental sigh of relief that they believed her story Winry grabbed the chair that Al had previously been sitting in beside Ed's bed and moves it over in front of the table and sits down. "I need to get to work on this leg if it's ever going to get done. If you guys want to stay and chat with Ed you can, but don't expect to much conversation out of me," Winry explains to the others before pulling her tool chest out from under the table and putting all focus on the hunk of metal sitting in front of her.

"So anyone want to talk about anything in particular?" Jane asks timidly.

"I know something I want to talk about, we should talk about the Fullmetal Alchemist," Haven gushes, taking a seat on the side of the bed and making herself comfortable.

Ed feels his blood run cold as he tries not to let his expression change, trying to remain impassive.

A groan comes out of Brent before he says, "You talk about him in class all the time, what else is there to talk about?"

Pouting, Haven crosses her arms, "Ed might not know anything about him."

"Who is it we are talking about again?" Ed asks, hoping they would honestly just drop the conversation.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist Ed, come on, stick with the program." Ed receives a glare from Haven for making her repeat herself.

"Oh, him? Yeah I've heard of him before," Ed says off-handedly hoping to discourage them from continuing.

"What exactly have you heard?" Haven prompts, looking for an answer.

"Um." _Shoot, I'm trapped moo, what do I say?_ Ed hears a faint rattle and can see Al's armor slightly shaking, but is unable to tell what the reason for that is. "I know that he travels around with his younger brother and that his last name is Eric?"

"Uh oh," Jan whispers, drawing a confused look from Ed before he turns back to look at Haven to the look of terrified surprise on her face.

"You really don't know anything," Haven whispers in disbelief before sitting up straight. "Everyone better make themselves comfortable because I'm about to give a thorough education on the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Brent releases a groan of annoyance as he plops himself down on the floor, closely followed by Jane and Taylor. "This is not how I thought I would be spending my afternoon," Brent declares.

Haven simply sticks out her tongue out at him before turning back to Ed and begins to tell the life story of the Fullmetal Alchemist, or at least what she was told was the life story.

"Ahem. So the Fullmetal Alchemist, one Edward _Elric_ , was born as an alchemical prodigy. It's been told that he started performing alchemy merely hours after birth, though that part may not necessarily be true due to the fact that he couldn't draw circles that young, but it is said that he doesn't even need to draw circles. He just claps his hand and can transmute things, so maybe he could have started that young... Back on topic. About a year later his brother Alphonse was born, not as much of a prodigy but still very much skilled in alchemy. Now not much is actually known about his younger years, except for the fact that he lost his arm during that time, probably due to an accident from abusive parents?"

The rattling of the armor stops, leading Ed to believe it had previously been laughter causing it to shake.

"One can only speculate how he lost his arm, but it's a part of who he is, much like how his little brother wears that large armor, and may I say he hit such a growth spurt in his early years to be able to rival the height of the strong-arm alchemist like he does."

This causes the armor to start up rattling again, Al knowing full well Ed's thoughts on the height part. The four friends all look at the armor in confusion as it continues to rattle.

"Ed, is there something going on with that armor over there?" Haven asks, still looking at it.

"Just ignore it, that's where our uncle's kitten likes to play, it rattles like that from time to time," Ed explains in an off handed tone, still thinking about what Haven had said so far.

"Okay, then let's get back to the story," Haven says, but keeps one eye still on the armor as she continues," Anyways. The young Fullmetal was recruited by none other than the legendary Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, how they initially met isn't known. But Fullmetal went and took the test beside his brother. It's said that they both passed the first and hardest part of the test, but something came up and the younger brother quit. People say he probably got to intimidated by the test or something like that. But yeah, so that's how he became a state alchemist. And apparently he's saved hundreds of lives, and he's only like I think fourteen or fifteen. It's really hard to tell because of how short he is."

The last comment draws a twitch of anger from Ed for being called short, but Haven either doesn't see or doesn't care and continues on with what she has to say.

"It's apparently really easy to recognize him. Short guy, he wears a red coat over a black shirt and pants, he always wears his hair back in a braid, and he has the strangest golden eyes. Oh, and of course he has his automail arm and is always next to his brother who always wears his armor. But yeah, that's basically all that you need to know about Edward Elric."

"You know," Tyler speaks up from her place on the floor next to Jane, "If you think about it, there are actually quite a few similarities between Ed and the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Haven leans in real close to Ed's face, almost touching noses with him, causing him to lean back before she finally pulls back. "I guess there are a few similarities," she admits, still looking him over.

"You're right Tyler. Think about it, he has the golden eyes and hair, he's always wearing his hair in a braid. Although I can't imagine him to be one to wear red, he seems to prefer dark clothing. His name is Edward, and he has automail. Although his last name isn't Elric, the automail is on the wrong limb, and he doesn't have a brother," Brent ponders aloud, going back and forth on the similarities and differences. The four quietly share looks with each other before bursting out laughing at the audacity of it all.

"Oh that's a good joke you guys," Haven finally says after catching her breath from laughing so hard, "As if our Ed here could be the Fullmetal Alchemist." Haven let out a chuckle that just couldn't be suppressed before sighing, then says. "But in all seriousness, Edward Elric is my inspiration for learning alchemy"...

TBC

* * *

When you realize you can post off your kindle where the original drafts are saved.

Anyways, cliffhanger again today, sorry. I actually wrote all this the day the last chapter was posted, but it's like everything fell apart all at once. I wanted to post this before I move tomorrow because I don't know when I'll have time to write and or post anymore for a while. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me for this long and just be patient with me, I will not give up on this story :)

Have a good day and thanks for reading.


	11. Birthday

On a normal evening if one were to peak through a window at the Johansson residence they would see a tranquil scene of a family sitting down to dinner and talking cordially with the occasional outburst by the young boy at any of the three other family members.

But this was not a normal evening. On this evening if one were to look in the window they would see a house in chaos as three of the four family members rushed around the main rooms completing tasks.

"Riza, hurry up and get the cake in the oven, I need help up here with prepping the food. Winry, finish getting those streamers hung up and start working on the balloons," Roy calls out from his position next the dinner table weighed down with ingredients.

"Can I help?" Ed asks, slowly walking out of his room to take in the chaos around him. It's been two weeks since Winry finished repairing his leg and gave him to okay to move again, but he's still experiencing pain around his ports.

"No, you're supposed to be in bed still," Riza scolds as she comes up the stairs, lightly turning him back in the direction of his room.

"I've been bed ridden for weeks now, I can't take it any longer," Ed resists the hand pushing him back to the room as he complains.

"You'll be allowed to leave bed and rest on the couch during the party, but for now you have to lay down, you don't want to put too much strain on your body too soon." Winry calls over from her job of blowing up balloons.

"Winry, it took me a third of the time to heal after the initial automail surgery, I'm pretty sure I am fine by now after a little car accident," Ed tries to reason to get out of doing nothing for any longer amount of time.

"Relaxing for a few more hours isn't going to kill you Ed," Riza assures as she manages to get him all the way to the bed and in it with as little force as necessary.

"You don't know that," Ed grumbles, but still reluctantly allows himself to be put back to bed knowing he is fighting a losing battle.

Riza spares a moment to softly pet Ed's head and show a rare caring smile for him before saying, "Relax, and try to find it within yourself to enjoy today. After all, it's not every day that you get to turn sixteen."

oooOOOooooOOOooo

"Happy birthday Ed and Winry!" The room full of friends shouted as Ed and Winry blew out the candles on a cake. Ed sent a look at Winry as she basked in the excitement of people congratulating her for nothing.

Ed hadn't even wanted to celebrate his birthday; Roy hadn't wanted to celebrate Ed's birthday. But after Winry had let it slip to their friends that Ed's birthday (so therefore in turn her birthday) would be soon, they had convinced them that to not have a birthday party would not be right.

"You have to have a birthday party," Haven had continually insisted for nearly a week straight, the only break they got from her insisting being the weekends. "It should be illegal not to throw a birthday party for someone turning sixteen, it's like a rite of passage, it's like a change of life. You only ever turn sixteen once!"

After being told to sit down continuously by the teacher after each rant Haven would continue in a hushed whisper.

"You know, from what I heard, the only people who don't like to celebrate their birthdays are people in the military, says it marks another year sooner of when they become useless to the state, you guys aren't military are you?"

After Ed had informed Roy and Riza about all that had happened and what had been said about the military they felt obligated to throw a party for the children, much to Roy's dismay and Riza's surprising delight.

The duo's difference in opinions about the event did not go without conflict between the two, mainly on Roy's part.

Two nights before the party Roy spent an hour yelling at his subordinate, who said not a word during that time. Riza quietly sat and allowed her commanding officer to yell at her knowing she deserved it, they were after all on a mission, this was not their real lives.

All the yelling done that night didn't ease up any of the tension between the two brought on by Roy. All throughout the party everyone could sense a noticeable chill coming from him, directed at Riza.

After the cake had been served and everyone had settled down into their separate groups of children and adults (with Riza and Roy sitting as far away from each other as possible) a sudden knock at the door brought the attention of all away from their conversations.

"That must be Haven," Ed comments, naming the only person who had yet to arrive after stating they would be there, even though she was the one that insisted for the party.

Riza rises to answer the door and was shocked to see not one, but two familiar faces.

"Hello Haven, sir, welcome to the party, come on in," Riza invites Haven and the man from the clothing store into their house.

"Thank you Mrs. Johannson, this is my dad," Haven says in passing as she enters the room, then makes a bee line to Ed and Winry, leaving her father awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Please, come on in Mr…" Riza prompts, letting the familiar man in while trying to catch his name.

"Eren, Eren Yeager. And you must be Mrs. Riza Johannson, Haven has told me so much about your wonderful family," Mr. Yeager says with an awkward smile in her direction.

Riza's face lights up as she begins to blush at the comment. _What? Why am I blushing? He didn't even say anything major!_ Riza gives herself a mental shake before she gives Mr. Yeager a small smile, "Your daughter is a rare treat."

"Indeed she is," Mr. Yeager agrees.

During the time of this conversation another heated one had broken out among the younger group.

"That's your dad?" Ed disbelievingly asks in a hushed tone, instantly recognizing the man who had insulted him previously.

"Yeah, well kind of, why?" Haven's confusion over the question noticeable.

"Why does he not have the same last name as you?" Winry is equally confused, "Isn't your last name Calico?"

"He's not technically my dad…" Haven begins, uncomfortable about the direction this conversation is going.

"Would you care to explain what that means?" Brent interjects into the conversation, not able to withhold his curiosity.

"Hey, isn't today's Ed and Winry's birthday, we should be talking about them!" Quickly Haven makes an attempt to divert the attention, but it doesn't work.

"I want to hear this, go ahead and tell the story," Ed prompts, sitting back in his seat and making himself even more comfortable than already made so by Riza and Winry's fussing from earlier.

"Well, you see… My biological father left when I was real little, I honestly don't even remember what he was like. Shortly after that my mom met Mr. Yeager and he's been my dad ever since." The roundabout explanation Haven provides is easily taken and the conversation shifts focus back to the blondes, much to Haven's relief.

Also going on at the same time as the other two conversations was a third conversation taking place between a single person internally.

 _Why is he looking at her like that? Why is she looking at him like that? Do they know each other somehow? No, they can't, she's always been by my side… almost always. No, this can't be happening, he can't have her, she's mine… but she's not really mine is she? But he can't want her, she's technically married, even if it is all just a ploy, he doesn't know that… Unless she told him. But she would never jeopardize the mission like that, would she? I finally have her, am I really going to lose her like this? Wait, what am I thinking, I don't actually have her. She never was, and never will be mine…_

* * *

I cannot believe it's been almost two months since I last posted, I am so sorry guys. School started and I just completely lost track of time and I have made a few attempts to work on this chapter, but I've rewritten it five times now because it just was not working, and finally I found something to work with, but I'm still not to proud of this chapter, it sort of explains somethings, but is more of a filler than anything. I'm going to try and get back on track again soon and start getting inspired again. Again, sorry for the long await for this crummy chapter.

Now for the thanks... I don't know who all has favorited or followed since I last did a thanks about that, so whoever you are you know who you are and thank you very much for that.

I didn't reply to the comments last time and I don't think I need to this time, but if you want me to reply to your comments just let me know in your comment or even just pm me, no big deal. Thanks to everyone who did leave a comment, I do read every single one of them and I love every single comment that is said, you guys are so nice and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story.

Just a quick comment, the shopkeepers name (Haven's "father") was inspired by the person who wanted to see him as a reoccurring character, so thank you Attackoneverything for inspiring that name with your name.

Have a good life, and until next time.


	12. Sleep Over

After the presents had been opened, the cake completely eaten, and everyone fed some strange food Haven suggested called pizza, the parents had all taken off to their homes while the children stayed for a sleep over at the Johannson's.

"I cannot believe you agreed to let the children stay," Roy says in a hushed voice as the two of them clean up the mess left by the day while the kids hung out in Ed and Winry's room.

"What was I supposed to do Roy? Tell them no? Do you want our cover to be compromised?" Riza asks in a huff, throwing her rag on the table and turning on Roy.

"What is the matter with you?" Roy looks at Riza as if he's never seen her before.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you! After Mr. Yeager showed up you became a completely different person, brooding and carrying on like you had more important places to be. What's with that?"

"Keep your voice down, we don't need to draw any more attention!" Roy takes on the voice of commanding officer.

"No, don't you even try that on me. I know you are my superior, and I promised to always have your back, but this is not I signed up for. I didn't not sign up to be treated like garbage by you, I am a human being too Roy! I have thoughts and feelings too!" At this point Riza turns away as tears begin to pull in her eyes. _Why am I crying? I'm such an idiot, I know better._

Roy awkwardly stood staring at Riza's back, unsure of what he could do. _What can I do? She's never shown this side of herself to me before._

During this time the two were left completely unaware of the events occurring in the room nearby.

"Get out of our house!" A sudden voice piercing through the still air causes both adults to jump, then simultaneously run to the room to find Ed on one side of the circle leaning away while Brent sat on the other side of the circle, looking as if he had been shoved.

"Ed, I'm sorry," Brent was trying to say, but Edward was having none of it.

"Get out now, everyone!" He shouts again, looking murderous.

"What is going on in here?" Roy roars over the chaos of noise brought on by everyone in the room all talking at once.

"Nothing," Ed spits out while shooting daggers at Brent, "I just decided I don't want anyone to stay the night anymore. Everyone needs to leave, now."

Riza quickly and calmly gathers up the children and their belongings, then allowed Roy to walk them all back to their own homes while she sat quietly alongside Winry watching as Ed fumed on his bed. Without fail, as soon as Roy returned he instantly jumps on Ed.

"What is going on?" Roy yells, still angry from the fight with Riza earlier.

Ed mumbles something that is unintelligible by Roy or Riza.

"What?" Roy snaps, having no patience.

Ed repeats what he said before but is still too quiet to be heard.

Finally giving up on getting info out of him, Roy turns sharply on Winry, looking for her to explain.

During this time Winry had sat staring at nothing as if in a state of shock. Riza wraps an arm around Winry's shoulders and gives her a gentle shake to bring her back to the present.

"What happened Winry?" She is asked calmly by Riza.

The young girl remains speechless and only shakes her head, unsure of what to say.

"He kissed me," Ed all but shouts at them.

"He," Roy pauses as he attempts to regain control over his laughter, "He kissed you?"

"Are you laughing?" Ed asks in a scarily calm voice.

"Who wouldn't laugh?" Roy responds before bursting in a fit of laughter, he then proceeds to attempt to talk through the laughter, "Imagine, the Fullmetal Alchemist's first kiss being stolen by a red-headed boy, against his will!"

Roy bends at the waist as he continues to cackle while Riza sends him a stern look before turning back to Ed.

"Are you upset because he stole your first kiss?" she queries, thoroughly confused.

"No, he didn't actually steal my first kiss from me," Ed says which draws shocked expressions from everyone else in the room, but the young alchemist is not paying attention and continues on like nothing happened, "What I'm upset about is the fact that he didn't ask my permission first, then turn around and told Jane they could share me, without even seeing what I thought of it."

"Hold on a minute, rewind there for a second," Roy stops Ed, "You've already had your first kiss?"

"You don't need to look so shocked, gosh," Ed looks away as his face turns red.

"Wait, was it Rose? Please tell me it was at least Rose if anyone," Roy's all but holding in his laughter by now.

"This isn't even what we are talking about right now!" Ed rages, unbelieving of the fact that Roy is acting so childish at a time like this, "He kissed me without my consent, something needs to be done about this-"

At that moment Ed is cut off by the shrill sound of the phone ringing in the other room.

"Hold that thought, we aren't done talking about Rose here," Roy gives Ed a look, infuriating the boy even more as he leaves the room, only to return a few minutes later, all traces of jokes gone.

"Who was it?" Riza asks, a little unnerved by her commanding officer's sudden sobering mood.

"It was Havoc, the killer has struck again."

* * *

Hey, thanks again for reading my story. I just want to say real quick that this past week has been pretty rough on me. I wanted to post this chapter not to long after the last chapter I posted, but I was in the war path of Hurricane Matthew, thankfully my town didn't suffer too much damage, but that same day my uncle did pass away, so I've been fighting against that. I don't know if I'll be able to post again anytime soon, especially since I have been having a hard time lately, thanks again for reading and I hope everyone is safe and happy, and take your time to remember your family and show them you love them.

Also, I've been planning on expanding my account, since this story is my first and only story on this account, so if you want a link to the poll just tell me in the comments and I'll PM it to you since the link will not allow me to post it here. thanks again.


	13. Murder

Quick warning, this chapter does include graphic scenes that some may not feel comfortable with reading, if this is you then please skip to the end of this chapter where I will briefly summarize the clean parts of this chapter. It does include blood and insinuations of other things. You have been warned.

* * *

Red. The room is coated in red, splashed up the walls, across the ceiling, pooling on the floor.

Iron. The smell of iron so strong you can taste it in the air.

One cannot enter the room without instantly being covered by the red substance or encountering a random oddly shaped lump.

Death. Even people walking outside know that the house is marked with the sign of death. There is an obvious wide berth given of the house to avoid the possible repercussions that would come with being too close to the mark.

"This is absolutely horrendous," a man's hushed voice could be heard inside the house, not having its usual flair of dramatics while talking.

"Kid, you don't have to be in here to witness this with us, you can wait outside and keep the people away," another voice said, this one sounding a bit queasy.

The response comes from a third voice with a slightly metallic ring to it, "That's okay Lieutenant, I can handle it."

The two men and the one suit of armor stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by the remains of the family that used to live there, staring at one wall in particular with less blood on it than the others.

"Does that say what I think it says?" Al asks, not looking away from the wall with a single word written with blood on it.

"I'm afraid it does young Elric. This is not good, not good at all," Armstrong answers, looking pale.

Al slowly walks closer to the wall until he's close enough to touch it, he reaches a hand towards the word but stops before actually touching it. "The killers never done this before, why here? Why now? Why this word in particular?"

"Well…" Al turns around to see Havoc looking sheepish through the green of his face, "This isn't actually the first time they've left a word."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

The Johansson family quickly split off to dress in their uniforms, Roy and Riza in their military costumes and Edward in his usual outfit and jacket. Winry sat in the living room waiting for everyone, seeing as she had no need to change. As they all entered the living room one by one she couldn't help but admire their uniformity, and the power it seems to give them.

Roy stands tall for a second, looking at the other two military officials closely before giving a nod of approval, then turns to the door and makes to walk out it.

"Wait," Winry calls after him, confused on something, "How are you going to get there? You can't just go walking around town wearing your uniforms, people will recognize you!"

"I'm not really worried about that right now," Mustang snaps at her, giving her a cold look over his shoulder before turning back to the door.

"You should be worried," Winry stands up in anger, "If you leave this house looking like that our cover will be blown and we may never get the chance to find the killer."

"She has a valid point sir," Hawkeye informs him in her usual respectful and emotionless voice.

Mustang sighs and bows his head for a second before turning back on Winry and giving her a look, "And what do you suggest we do then?"

"Go change back into your civilian clothes and walk through town like that, no one said you have to be wearing your uniforms to see the scene," Winry informs them.

For a brief moment Mustang stands there, contemplating his options, before nodding his head in agreement. "Alright, we'll do it your way."

"Wait, does that mean I have to change my clothes again?" Ed asks, voice bordering on anger.

"Yes. Go change, and no complaining, that's an order Fullmetal," Mustang walks back into his room without looking back at the troubled teen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Al asks, voice sounding empty with its hollow ring as he grips the papers he is holding in his hands a little too tightly after viewing their contents.

Havoc held his hands up to let Al know he needs to stay calm, "Hey there bud, don't go blaming, the boss was the one that didn't want you guys to know. He thought that the Major would blow his cover if he found out this. The boss just didn't think it was that important."

"NOT IMPORTANT?" Al shouts, losing his normal composure, "The killer specifically wrote out _I am coming for you Edward Elric_ , how is that not important for either of us to know? Ed is in danger right now!"

"Young Elric, please calm down," Armstrong puts his hand on Al's metal shoulder, trying to give some sort of comfort to the boy, "Your brother is with the Colonel and the First Lieutenant, two very skilled fighters on their own, not to mention his own fighting prowess. He's safe where he is currently."

Al takes a pause, trying to reestablish his argument, now finding all his reasons becoming void. "But… But what about the message, the killer knows him."

"The killer knows who?" A voice calls through the door as a group of people enter the room, "Oh god, what is that horrible smell? And what are we standing in?"

"Brother!" Al exclaims as he watches the disgusted Alchemist make his way towards him.

"How you been holding up Al?" Ed asks when he finally gets over to his brother, watching while Mustang and Hawkeye make their ways over to Havoc to discuss the site.

"I'm fine, but I've been worried about you! Has anything major happened lately?" Al asks with sincerity, looking at his brother's face as it begins to turn red.

"Nothing I would like to talk about," Ed mutters before he takes a look around the room and begins to notice things.

"This… This is blood we are standing in," Ed states, face going from red too pale.

"Yes, it is brother," Al confirms.

"And those lumps… those are body parts," Ed's voice goes faint, barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"And that's our name," Ed finally notices the word on the wall, a moment before he feels the need to lose his stomach's contents. "I'm going to be sick," he informs the room before running through the door he had entered and past Winry waiting outside to throw up in the front lawn.

"Ed!" Al runs after his brother, leaving the shocked adults behind, staring at them.

"Edward? Alphonse?" Winry calls at them as she sees Ed then Al run past. Slowly walking up to the kneeling boys, Winry realizes that Ed is getting sick. "Ed! Al what happened?"

"It's not pretty in there, that's all you need to know," Ed manages to gasp out before more bile rises.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Later everyone had regrouped at the Johansson household and were discussing the crime scene.

Ed sat quietly listening while nursing a cup of hot tea to help soothe his still upset stomach.

 _I've never had a reaction like that before. Though I can't remember the last time I saw something so gruesome, maybe I'm coming down with a stomach bug or something. That's the only real explanation for this, but I'm really hoping that isn't the case._

"Edward!" A voice calling his name draws him back and he finds ten sets of eyes and a suit of armor all staring at him.

"I'm sorry what?" Ed asks stupidly, unable to remember what had been said to him.

"I told you he wasn't listening," Winry mumbles, crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat.

"I asked if you recognized the two children," Roy says, pointing at a picture facing Edward with a family of four on it.

"Yeah, I recognize them, they're the same year as us, class D, right Winry?" Ed looks to Winry, seeing if she remembers.

Winry gives him a look before looking back down, "I can barely remember everyone in class A with us, I definitely don't remember seeing anyone from class D, sorry I can't be of any help."

"This does tell us a little bit more about them," Riza smiles, trying to find a bright point in the current situation.

"I have a question," Ed says, remembering something from the crime scene.

Without looking up from the document he is reading, Roy responds, "Go ahead, what's your question."

"Why was our last name written on the wall in blood at the crime scene?" he asks, eyes not straying from Roy's face.

The person to speak up though was not Roy as Ed had thought, but instead Al, "That's not the only thing that was written brother, there's been other words before."

Suddenly a stack of crumpled papers appears on the table in front of Ed, having been thrown over by Al.

"Wait no!" Roy shouts, making an attempt to jump across the table to grab the papers before Ed. He moves a split second too late and instead lands flat on the table, empty handed, watching as Ed tries to make sense of what is on the papers.

Ed lowers the papers slowly and looks into Roy's eyes as the older man continues to watch the young boy's face.

"Ed…" Roy begins slowly, hoping to put a stopper on any sort of outburst before it could occur.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ed questions quietly, not looking away from Roy's eyes.

"I didn't think you want to come if you thought you were in danger," Roy attempts to say more, but is cut off by Ed.

"Stop with the lying!" He demands loudly, standing up for a split second before falling back into his seat, looking defeated, "Just tell me the truth for once."

"I didn't want to risk everyone else's safety if you found out and became reckless," Roy says and Ed can hear the truth in his words.

Ed slowly rises from his seat and walks away from the chair, towards his room, as his hand touches the door knob he turns his head slightly and says quietly, "It's nice to finally know what people think of me." He then proceeds to enter the room and close the door behind him without another word.

* * *

Basically the killer killed someone else (obviously) Ed got sick at the scene, he recognized the two children from another class, and the killer has been leaving a message on the walls saying that they are coming for him specifically.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I've been planning for this for a while, but I just didn't know how to implement it, I asked someone if they could assist in writing this chapter to get it right, but they are no longer talking to me. So I did the best I could with what I had, I spent two days just looking up famous serial killers and the worst murders in history, most weren't really as bad as I was wanting to go. If you have any suggestions to make it better please let me know because the serial killer obviously has to strike again and can easily apply new methods to their killings.

Thanks again for everything and have a wonderful day!


	14. Storm

The week following the murder was not much better for the Johansson family. Ed wasn't talking to anyone. Roy wasn't talking to Ed. Riza was mad at Roy and not talking to him. Roy was mad at Riza and not talking to her. And poor Winry was caught in the middle of it all, unable to do anything.

"So how was school today?" Riza asks over dinner to no one.

After sparing a glance to see Ed's lifeless and unresponsive look at his plate, Winry proceeded to go on a twenty-minute tangent about something funny that happened during lunch.

Winry's worry for Ed did not just encompass their home life troubles; the young alchemist has been much the same in school as well. Whenever anyone speaks to him, he acts like nothing is said, his grades are slipping from him not doing his work, and he's already been sent to the vice principals office twice this week. One more time would result in a suspension for him.

"The school called the shop today," Riza announces, drawing looks of surprise from two of the three sitting around her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Roy fumes, you could practically see the anger boiling in him.

"Oh, are you talking to me now?" Riza asks snidely without looking over at the angry man, "Or are you still going to act like a child and ignore me."

Slamming his hand down on the table, Roy makes everyone jump in surprise at the loud noise and his sudden exclamation, "I am tired of this," he points at Ed, "You need to get over yourself," then turns and points at Riza, "And you need to remember your rank, I am our superior."

Riza's eyes noticeably harden but she remains silent at the truth of the words.

"This has gone on long enough," Roy looks squarely at each person in turn. Winry looks back in fear, Riza looks straight ahead without emotions, and Ed continues staring down at the table.

"Ed, this is bigger than you, and you need to realize this," the black-haired man snaps.

Without saying a word Ed pushes away from the table and makes for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roy demands towards the none responsive teen, "Fullmetal! Answer me, that's an order!"

Ed turns on his heel, full of attitude, glaring at the older man, "I'm going for a walk and you can't stop me. There you happy?"

Without another word Ed storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ed walked down the streets lost in his own thoughts, feeling miserable about his life.

' _There's no one I can trust.'_ He thinks to himself before glancing to the sky and noticing the dark clouds rolling in. _'I should have thought this idea through. There's no way I can go back there now, that'd be me giving up, looks like I'll just have to find somewhere to hide out if a storm hits, hopefully it won't.'_

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Ed looks down at his feet and continues to trudge along slowly through the diminishing crowd as people made their way inside to avoid the rain.

 _'I have no one I can talk to,'_ Ed mopes, allowing himself a bit of self-pity for a spare moment in time. _'I can't talk to anyone here because they can't find out about the mission, I don't want to talk to Brent because what he did to me, and same with Jane. I can't talk to Haven because I don't know where she lives. Winry is back at the house and more than likely on the side with the idiot Colonel, and Al is locked up in the back of the traitorous Lieutenant and Major's store.'_

A sudden loud booming head causes Ed to stop and duck his head further in fright. Looking up in time to see a flash of lighting, Ed ducks down further at the resounding thunder that arrives a second after the light.

Quickly searching around for anywhere to hide, Ed notices a cardboard box sitting next to a trash bin in an alleyway. He rushes over and crawls into the box right as the rain begins to fall. Pulling up his knees to his chin, he wraps his arms around his legs as he watches the rain blurring the street in front of him, wishing with his entire being he could be anywhere but there at that moment.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Back at the Johansson house, Winry sat at the table doing homework while Riza and Roy worked together to wash the dishes from dinner. Winry was so focused on her work that she didn't notice the room darkening as the storm rolled in, it wasn't until a loud boom sounded from nearby that mad her jump that she realized what was occurring outside.

"Was that thunder?" She asks a little worriedly, looking out the nearby window to see the nearly black clouds covering the sky outside.

"Probably," Roy answers with disinterest after sparing only a quick glance at the clouds outside.

A second later a streak of lighting flashed across the sky followed shortly after by the booming of thunder. This time Winry jumps up from her chair at the noise, drawing the attention of the two adults as she walks towards the window, worry clear on her face.

"Ed's still out there," she says quietly, right before the heavens opens up and the rain started pouring down hard.

Riza dries her hands off on a towel before going to stand behind Winry to look out the window, worry well up in her as well. "Maybe he made it to the office," she suggests with false hope.

Sighing while handing his head, Roy dries off his hands and makes his way over to the phone. "I'll call Havoc and see if Ed is there."

After a rather short call that resulted in a slowly darkening face for the tall man, Roy hangs up the phone and turns to the girls to inform them that Ed was not at the office.

"Ed's out there, all alone, in a thunder storm?" Winry cries out in distress.

"It'll be okay Winry," Roy walks up and puts his hand on the young girl's shoulder in a sign of comfort, "He's old enough to be on his own, and he's smart enough to figure out his way back."

But these words don't seem to comfort the girl.

"You don't understand," she insists, shrugging away the hand, "Ed is terrified of thunder, he has been since we were children! He gets paralyzed with fear! And to make matters worse, his joints will be feeling like they are on fire from the storm, he's not going to want to move from the pain. He must have been feeling the pain for the past few hours but has been too stubborn to admit it, the idiot!"

Roy and Riza share a look over Winry's head before Roy makes for the front door, only pausing a moment to grab a nearby umbrella. "You two stay here in case Ed comes back, I'm going to go out looking for him."

"But he could be anywhere in the city! How are you going to find him?" Winry calls after the man as Riza places a hand on the girl's shoulder to hold her back.

"Don't worry about that," Roy answers with a cocky smile, "I take care of my men, and I never give up on them." And with that he exits the room, closing the door behind him on his search for the Fullmetal Alchemist.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Edward! EDWARD!" Roy calls out as he quickly walks through the streets looking for Ed, mindful of the slippery ground. Even though he has an umbrella, he is already completely soaked from the rain flying sideways.

After searching for nearly an hour, Roy had yet to find the young alchemist, and had no clue where he would have even thought to go.

Finally, Roy decides to take a moment to rest and collect his thoughts in a nearby alley that was still relatively dry despite the rain. The man took only a moment to spare a glance at the trash bin and boxes he was sharing the alley with before turning to look back out at the street, watching as the rain continued to come down hard.

"This is all my fault," he quietly says to himself, feeling the guilt begin to overtake him at the realization of the situation. "I shouldn't have let him go. I should have told him to stay… I should have realized that something like this would happen, or maybe not have been so childish, just like Riza was saying I was being. I'm such an idiot. Where are you Edward?" The man shouts out the last sentence in frustration and is surprised when a small voice answers him.

"D-D-Dad?" A voice calls out from nearby.

Roy turns towards where the voice came from, but only sees the trash bin and boxes before him, "Edward?"

"D-Dad!" the voice calls again with a bit more strength, and this time Roy realizes the sound is coming from one of the bigger boxes near the front of the pile.

The black-haired man rushes over to the box and kneels to look inside and find Edward curled up inside, shivering and looking miserable.

"Edward," Roy sighs in relief right before a flash of lightning lights up the sky, to be followed by a boom of thunder, causing Ed to duck his head in fright and shake harder.

Roy lets out another sigh before removing his jacket and placing it around the boy's shoulders, and before any objection could be made he had swung the boy up into his arms, one hand behind his back the other under his leg, with the hand closest to Ed's head still holding the umbrella to protect him some from the rain. The tall man let's out a quiet grunt at the realization of the weight of the boy.

 _'No wonder the kids so short, all the weight from this automail can't be good for his still growing bones,'_ Roy thinks to himself as he makes the painstakingly slow trek back home with the boy, surprised by the lack of arguing from the boy.

At first Ed had wanted to object to being carried, but he found he couldn't, the pain he felt just from every step Roy took was enough to make him cry, he couldn't imagine walking himself. And loathe as he was to admit it, he was freezing and the older man's body heat felt amazing, even through all the wet layers. So the boy simply relaxed into Roy's arms and soon enough found himself falling to sleep, despite the pain in his joints.

* * *

So... Roy and Ed took over this chapter in a way I did not expect. Like seriously, I was trying to completely avoid a rain scene, it just did not seem like something that should happen, then the next thing I know it started raining, and then Roy started doing things and Ed started doing things, and yeah. Oh, and good-bye writers block! I don't know if you guys noticed this, but I did after I started thinking back on my previous chapters, I've been sort of writing myself into Ed's actions, so lately I've been feeling really... eh! and I've been writing Ed that way, but now I'm starting to see a light at the end of the tunnel and I think Ed is too.

Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, the support I am getting on this story really just means so much to me, I don't think you guys even fully realize how much it means. Please let me know what you think of the story, and of course let me know if there is anything you want to see in the story. Maybe more Ed and Roy father son moments, Winry and Roy, Riza and Ed, Riza and Winry, so on and so forth. The sky's the limit.

Also, I posted another FMA story on Halloween to hold you guys over until this chapter came out. If you haven't read it yet you should really go and check it out, it does not correlate with this stories universe, but I just thought it would be adorable to have Ed and Al dress up for Halloween :3

Again, thank you guys so very much for everything, and have an absolutely fantastic day.


	15. After the Storm

Upon returning to the house, Roy was left to deal with two delirious females and one semi-hallucinogen boy who kept mumbling about some man name Hohenheim whom he hated with a passion, but still enjoyed the body heat of. Yeah, whatever that means. After calming down Riza and Winry and assuring them that nothing had happened, Ed was just sleeping, they realized that Roy nor Ed had survived unscathed from the storm. Now they both sit on opposite ends of the couch wrapped up in their individual blankets, glaring at absolutely nothing.

"This is all your fault," Roy mumbles before letting out a monstrously loud sneeze.

"I could same the same about you," Ed responds before sniffing deeply and noisily, sounding just as miserable as the elder man.

"Now now you two, this is both of your faults," Winry scolds. Both men turn death glares on her, causing her to shrink down as she rambles on, "Come on, don't look at me like that. It's not my fault you both decided to go out into the cold rain to turn around and have it clear up right after you got back as if nothing ever happened."

"I would say that now isn't really the time," Jean places his hand on the young moping girls shoulder as he passes by her to check on the two sick men. "But you know, she is right boss, you guys did get yourselves into a right mess." Instead of backing away from the death glare delivered to him, Jean simply laughs, going about his business as if his superior were not trying to murder him with simply a look.

Shifting slightly, Ed tries to get more comfortable on the couch, but quickly finds himself falling, and unable to stop finds himself face first in the couch facing Roy. "Winry, is there any chance that my automail is completely dried out yet? I hate having no limbs, it always makes me off balanced."

Roy reaches over and pushes the blonde boy back up, fighting the laughter threatening to erupt form him at the sight of the boy laying there. He receives a simple nod of thanks before he is ignored again.

"You know it's not easy to dry out this automail Ed, you should have thought about this before letting yourself get wet. You fried some of the circuits and I can't fix them until I'm one hundred percent sure that they are dry," Winry scolds, glaring at her childhood friend.

"That's not my fault! Who knew that cardboard boxes wouldn't keep a person dry?" Ed mumbles in embarrassment at the end, face turning red since this was a repeated argument and he already had been ridiculed for not knowing that little fact.

The only response that was given to Ed's comment was a simple shake of the head from Winry. After that the room remained quiet, other than the occasional cough or sniffle from the two on the couch while the remaining four residents work in content silence.

"Riza?" a quiet voice breaks through the silence. Four pairs of eyes turn to look at the dark-haired man who spoke as he sits there looking at his lap with his head low, while the person in question continues working as if not a word is said.

"I want to apologize Riza," Roy continues quietly. Three of the four people turn away to give the man a bit of privacy, but Ed continues to stare, captivated by what is occurring before him.

Riza sighs and sets down her pen, but still does not turn to look at the sick man. "There's no need for you to apologize sir," she responds in a lifeless voice.

"Yes there is," Roy insists, making to stand up until suddenly his body twitches and he remains half sitting half standing in an awkward position. "Havoc, Armstrong, someone, help!" He grunts in pain.

Surprisingly enough the first person to reach his side was neither of the two he had instinctually called for.

"You need to stop pushing yourself sir," Riza quietly scolds as she catches Roy and slowly eases him back onto the couch. "You through your back out while carrying Ed, you need to give yourself time to rest."

 _'_ _This is all my fault, yet again,'_ Ed thinks to himself, lowering his head in silent contemplation. _'It's my fault Roy and Riza are fighting, it's my fault Roy and I are sick. It's all my fault that Roy hurt himself. Why can I never do anything right?'_

The young boy continued lowering his head, intending to curl himself into a ball to hide from the pain brought on by the truth. But a slight miscalculation brought on by the lack of two limbs left his heart dropping as he was met with free air before falling face first off the couch.

"ED!" Winry cries, rushing to the boy's side, "Are you okay?"

Turning his head slightly to the side, Ed grunts out, "yeah," before relaxing into the floor, knowing there is no use fighting his current predicament.

"Here, let me help you young Johansson," Armstrong proclaims as he reaches down to pick up the boy and carefully set him back down on the couch.

"Ed, I was just getting on your father for not being mindful of himself, am I going to need to start lecturing you too now?" Riza asks from her position beside Roy, looking over at Ed with mock sternness and real concern.

Ed doesn't look over at Riza while she talks to him, instead keeping his head down, surrounded in his own doom, before making a comment.

"Why do you guys all treat each other like you did before the mission, but for me you act like we're a family as if you're afraid I will blow our cover," he comments quietly.

"Don't you get it Ed?" Havoc asks in a quiet voice from the back of the group, "we aren't acting at all because we think of you as a part of our family."

"I don't believe you, why would anyone want to be near me let alone think that they're related through blood to me?" Ed curls further into himself, this time making a more conscious effort to keep his balance.

"You really don't get it Ed," Roy interjects, "Family has nothing to do with blood. We are all your family because we all care about you in one way or another. And we care about you because you are someone worth caring about."

"Why would anyone care about me?" Ed mutters miserably.

"Now you listen here!" Winry shouts, standing to tower menacingly over Ed, "I have followed you to the ends of earth and back and I sure wouldn't have done that if I don't care about you Edward Elric!"

A gasp followed by a thump outside cause everyone in the room to freeze. Roy's eyes instantly harden, and with only a glance he motions for Havoc and Armstrong to investigate outside.

Moments later Havoc struggles back in dragging an unconscious Brent, while Armstrong strolls in with Jane under one arm and Haven under the other.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," Roy questions, still managing to look menacing from his position on the couch.

"We're sorry sir please don't kill us! We just wanted to make sure Ed was okay," Jane cries out, crumbling to her knees in tears in front of the sick man.

"Kill you?" Roy blinks in confusion. Looking around the room he finds equally confused looks on everyone else's' face.

"Yeah, because we know Ed's secret now," Jane whimpers, sparing a glance up at Roy's face full of confusion.

"Get up you idiot," Haven mutters, jerking on Jane's arm to make her stand, "They're military, they aren't going to kill us, at least not today." The hard look on Haven's face shows her displeasure. "Edward Elric," she says, nodding slightly in the blonde's direction, "I'm guessing then that you are Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Winry Rockbell." Haven nods at each person in turn.

"You know my name? Am I really that famous?" Winry gushes, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No, you three are only known as his backup, last minute thoughts. Which explains why you could hide using your real names," Haven admits in a hard voice.

Ed continues to stare at the girl in confusion, unable to tell what is going on in her head, "Why are you so mad Haven?"

"Mad? You want to know why I'm mad? Alright, I'll tell you why I'm mad. I'm made because I needed you, _we_ needed you," She gestures to the front door to emphasize we, "Because when my family was dying of some unknown disease that was taking over the town, you weren't there. I prayed that you would come, every night for what feels like forever, and still you did not show up. Then I find out, on the most random of days that the man I had thought I had been praying for, the strong tall and handsome man was no more than an obnoxious know-it-all pipsqueak who has been playing pretend as my classmate for the last few weeks? That the Fullmetal Alchemist I had come to look up to and believe in was one big lie? What made you think you could lie to everyone and get away with it?" She asks Ed, all the energy zapped from her, staring at him as he stared back speechless, his silence causes her to snap again and she shouts, "Answer me!"

"Haven, please calm down and let us explain," Roy interjects trying to calm the girl down after realizing that Ed was too in shock to answer.

The young girl turns her glare on Roy before huffing and crossing her arms across her chest, leaving him to believe she was willing to listen.

"We-" Roy begins before taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts, "We don't get a choice of where we go."

This simple phrase draws Ed out of his shock as he processes the lie. While the Major had no decision on this mission, he was the one to normally pick Edward's next spot to research. Just as he is about to open his mouth to contradict a sharp look from Riza forces him to close his mouth, giving second thought to his initial plan. Maybe Roy knows what he is doing this time.

"There was word spread through the ranks about what was going on here, but no one would give the order to send us here, as much as we wanted to. The reason we are here now is because the king is worried that there may be a potential serial killer in this town, targeting families of four," Roy continues, voice quite as if he were talking to a spooked animal.

Haven shakes her head, a look of disgust on her face as she uncrosses her arms, "What's the difference? What's the difference between a disease killing people and a serial killer killing people? Either way unimportant people die."

"This is different," Roy stares intently at the girl, hoping for her to understand, "This serial killer is calling Ed out. He's not safe. No one is safe."

* * *

I am so sorry this took so long to put up, life caught up to me out of nowhere. To anyone who is still around after this almost two month hiatus, props to you. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought and leave any suggestions for this story or ideas for future stories. Happy New Year!


	16. Truth

The room remained quiet as everyone gave the two young girls a chance to process what they had been told.

"So basically, what you're saying is that the reason you are here is really only to save Ed," Haven asks in a quiet voice, looking at them from under her eyelashes.

"Yes," Roy sighs in relief while Ed shouts, "No!"

All eyes in the room turn to Ed and the angry look on his face.

"You're making it seems as if I'm only here for myself," Ed shouts angrily at Roy before turning back to the girls, "I didn't even find out that I was the target until recently, I didn't come here for myself, I came here to stop this killer and to help the people in this town."

It was at this moment that Brent woke up from his spot on the second couch nearby.

"Jane," he groans while sitting up and putting a hand to his head, "I had the weirdest dream. We went to Ed and Winry's place to check on Ed when we heard talking inside and decided to listen in and someone said that Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist-" Brent's voice cuts out as he turns and sees the room full of people staring at him.

"It wasn't a dream them," He states, watching, much to his disappointment, as more than one head shook no. Brent looks at his lap for a second before snapping his fingers and looking back up, a look of glee on his face.

"That's it, this is a dream. I'm still asleep in my bed at home, none of this is happening. Quick, someone pinch me!"

The young boy looks expectantly at his sister who only shakes her head in disgust before Haven storms over to him and slaps him hard across the cheek.

"OW!" Brent shouts as he places a hand cautiously on his wounded cheek, looking in shock at Haven as he realizes the truth, "I said to pinch me, not slap me. I realize now that I'm awake."

Brent looks away as he fights to hold in the tear rising in his eyes as Haven gives a huff of disgust and stomps back to where she had been standing before.

Although she had remained quiet all this time, Winry could no longer keep her mouth shut at this, "That was not cool Haven, you should apologize to Brent."

"What? Like how you guys apologized to us for all that you've done to us? For all the lying and scheming you have done around this community," Haven snaps back, not looking at the blonde girl.

"I'm sorry Haven," Ed blurts out, causing a pause in the room, as everyone looks at the sincerity on his face. "You need to realize that this, all of this, is bigger than any of us."

Haven huffs then crosses her arm over her chest, unbelieving.

"Listen, what I'm going to say next can't ever leave this room. Just the slightest mention of it could put you in exponential danger." The insistence in Ed's voice makes everyone realize the severity of what he wants to say next, making them all agree to silence.

"I believe that whoever this person may be that is doing all the killing, for whatever reason, they are attempting to create a Philosopher's stone."

"Homunculi," a voice gasps from the corner of the room, scaring Haven, Jane, and Brent at the sound of Al's voice. "Oops, sorry."

"That's exactly what I was thinking Al," Ed nods his head in agreement, looking at the floor lost in thought. "The amount of blood, the locations, it's all pointing to an attempt for a Philosopher's stone."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Roy storms, making the three jump again in fear of him.

Ed simply looks at his commanding officer with a straight face before shrugging and saying, "You didn't want to talk to me."

The glare that the older man sent went unnoticed by the young alchemist.

"I swear, you will be the death of us all someday," Roy mutters.

"That's what I'm trying to prevent," Ed responds so quietly that only Roy could barely catch it, and even then it left him wondering if he had actually heard correctly.

"There isn't really much we can do about this now, I say we all just continue on with our lives and wait for the killer to strike again, that's really our only option. In the meantime, Al and I can do some research on the Philosopher's stone and blood rituals, maybe we can narrow down who the killer is based off that," Ed informs the room, much to the dislike of Roy.

"Um, is it all right if we stay here and ask some more questions?" Brent asks timidly from his spot on the couch, the hope clear in his eyes.

All eyes turn to Roy as they awaited his final decision on whether it was allowed or not.

"We're already in this far, why not go all the way. Go ahead," Roy nods, resigned as he stands up, "Major, you carry Ed into his room, Lieutenant Havoc, you help Winry take Ed's automail in there so she can continue working.

After Ed had been made comfortable on his bed and Winry had everything she needed to finally fix Ed's now dry automail, an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"You said you had questions?" Ed prompts, hoping to avoid the awkwardness.

"Yes, that I did," Brent says sheepishly, as if he had no clue what to say.

"Is it true you are the youngest state alchemist in history?" Jane bursts out, excitement making her eye glimmer.

"Um… yeah?" Ed admits, a little unsure of this side of Jane.

"And is it true that you can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle?" She fires off.

"Yes…" Ed says slowly.

Suddenly the door opens and everyone turns to look to see Al peeping in.

"Sorry to be a bother, I was wondering if I could join you guys? The Colonel forgot I was in there and said I could… if that were alright with you guys," Al says cautiously, you could hear his desire to be there, but he did not want to scare the others.

"Of course, come on in," Ed insists, not paying attention to the looks he was receiving from his friends.

Al slowly inches in, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Hello Winry. Are you having much luck fixing brother's automail?" Al asks, looking over at the hardworking girl.

"Hello Al! I'm almost finished with the automail, honestly it would go a lot faster if Edward wasn't so reckless," Winry turns in time to see the glare Ed sends her, but chooses to ignore it.

"I'm sorry Winry, I try to keep brother in line, but not even I can completely stop him," Al admits, looking over the leg and arm sitting next to each other in front of the girl.

"Don't be sorry Al, it's not your fault Ed has no common sense to him," Winry responds with a smile towards Ed.

"You're Alphonse Elric!" Jane gasps, unintentionally drawing all the attention in the room towards her. Her face turns red before she stutters out, "Y-You're the Fullmetal Alchemist's younger brother. Most people don't believe it, but some say that you actually have no body, you're just a soul in that armor."

Everyone remained perfectly still as three of the six quickly tried to figure out what to say in opposition of that comment.

A sudden burst of laughter erupting from Haven's mouth makes everyone in the room jump.

"I can't believe you actually believe that tale," Haven berates Jane jokingly, "There's no way that's possible, he's probably just got some kind of skin condition he doesn't want to show."

Jane's blush deepens, but she nods her head, quickly accepting what was said before continuing, "Winry, is it true that you're really Winry Rockbell? One of the youngest ever female automail mechanics to be as successful as you are… and the girlfriend of Edward Elric?"

Winry's eyes had been sparkling as the thought of being called successful, but they instantly widen at the word girlfriend.

"Girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend, no way I'm his girlfriend. We're just friends. Childhood friends! Right Ed!" Winry rushes to say in a voice no one in the room believed.

At the mention of Ed all eyes turn to him and he struggles to agree, "That's right! Just friends, childhood friends! In fact, she's more like my annoying nagging little sister than anything!"

This comment receives a glare from Winry as acknowledgment as she picks up Ed's automail arm.

"Jane, Haven, Brent, you all might want to back away from Ed. Al, go hold your brother down. This is going to hurt. A lot."

The weekend passed with no further problems, and the brothers found themselves hard at work pouring over the crime scenes to find any leads to who might be doing the killing, or why.

Monday came around and as much as Ed would have loved to skip school, he dragged himself all the way there after a short spat with Roy.

Before they had barely taken a step into the school building, Ed and Winry were practically attacked by an extremely hyperactive Haven who had been waiting for the two to arrive.

"Ed, you'll never guess what I found," Haven says, smile big. Her mood a complete one-eighty from the last time they had seen her.

"What did you find?" Ed's eyebrow's crease in confusion as he notices the book Haven has grasped tightly in her hands.

"I found out a lot of information about the Philosopher's Stone-" she practically shouts, but is quickly cut off by Ed and Winry who both throw a hand over her mouth and quickly push her into a corner.

"What are you doing Haven, you can't just talk about that so openly in public," Winry whispers, glaring at the girl.

"Sorry, I just got super excited. The Library has a ton of books on the Philosopher's Stone, the librarian told me so. I've only actually read this book so far, but the librarian promised to have all the other books waiting for me after school, and I was thinking we could all meet up and look over them together," Haven says in a rushed whisper, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Haven, I'm glad that you want to help, but this isn't safe for you to be doing," Ed admits, worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'm tough," Haven beams.

"Please promise me you won't do any more research on this," Ed insists.

"Why is it you can do research on it and I can't?" the excited girl pouts, not liking being told no.

"Because I am a scientist, it's my job to research this," the blonde boy whispers quickly, looking around to make sure no one had heard him.

"Fine, I promise I'll stop looking into it," Haven looked defeated as she hangs her head.

"Ms. Calico," a stern voice calls from down the hall, making the trio jump in shock. The three turned simultaneously to see the assistant principal Ms. Valencia staring at them. "I would like to see you in my office immediately, Ms. Calico."

Haven shares a look with the two blondes before quickly heading off towards Ms. Valencia's office. The older lady continues staring at the two before turning and following Haven to her office.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for most, but Ed and Winry could not help but continue to notice the absence of their friend all day.

"Maybe she went home early," Winry suggested, trying to bring up their hopes.

Ed nodded in agreement, but deep down he had a feeling that that was not the case.

It was later that night that the two learned just how wrong Winry was. The Johannsson's had just sat down for dinner when a knock sounded at the door. After glaring at the offensive object, Roy stood up to answer the door and reveal Haven's father.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a problem, but have you seen Haven? She never came home after school, and after visiting the school they informed me that she never even arrived today," Mr. Yeager informs them, the worry seeming to warp his frame to make him appear older than his age.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yeager, she hasn't been by the store at all today. Ed, Winry, did either of you two see Haven at school today?" Roy asks, calling to the table.

In a split-second decision, Winry responds with "No, we hadn't seen her, we were worried she was sick and had to stay home."

Ed shot a discrete look that only Riza caught as Roy apologized to Haven's father and closed the door.

"Do you two want to tell us what's going on?" Riza asks as Roy sits down, receiving a questioning look from him.

Winry spoke up first, "Haven was at school today. But the last time we saw her, she was with Ms. Valencia."

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. I put this up as an extra as an apology for taking so long to respond.

 **Important!**

 **There is more that I want to write, but the story has been set up to end, if you want me to go back and do flash backs then let me know, if I get no response to this then I will just proceed to the end of the story and that will be it.**

Thank you so much and have a wonderful day and Happy New Year!


	17. Goodbye

Goodbye.

Goodbye is probably one of the worst words ever, for a word that is used so commonly and so carelessly. You never know when it will mean something more, if this goodbye could be your last goodbye. What I would do to say goodbye one last time… and not even really just goodbye. To say everything that I had ever meant to say. That I love you, that you mean something to me, that your life is precious and I can't imagine a world without it, that I don't want you to leave. Goodbyes are so overrated, you never know when it could be your last, anything could strike at any moment, taking you away from everything and everyone you love.

I hate goodbyes, because I hate when they fall upon empty ears…

* * *

The room remained deathly silent, not a word was said as everyone present remained quite in shocked horror. No one had been prepared for this to have happened. No one had expected for this to happen.

Ed looked to his left, eyes hard as he watches Winry for a bit, noticing the lack of light in her eyes. She looked confused, lost. Eyes softening, he reached over and grabbed her hand lightly. The young girl didn't say anything, just simply squeezed his hand slightly as she continued staring without seeing.

Brent could be seen with tears pouring down his face as he comforted his sister who was sobbing into his shoulder.

Mr. Yeager sat straight as a rod, staring ahead grimed faced as a single tear made its way down his face.

Riza was loathe to admit it, but she was struggling. Sure, she had been in the military for a good amount of years and had seen many things on a daily basis that would make any normal grown man weak, but this was different. Roy had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, as much as a comfort for her as it was for him. Without words, they both understood the struggle each other were going through, they both knew they needed each other in that moment as Riza fought away the tears. The only other time she had felt this emotional was after the Ishvalin war, but this was worse. All those children who had died, she hadn't known them. But she did know Haven.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ed thought back to the beginning of the school year, when he still wasn't so sure about his "friends". He had been doing what he always did in his spare time, write in his journal, all in code of course. That wouldn't do to have someone peak over his shoulder and realize who he was based off his writing. Of course, that didn't stop anyone from doing that anyways.

One second he was peacefully writing about theoretical arrays for the philosopher's stone when the book was suddenly and unexpectedly snatched from under his hand.

"Hey," he shouts, looking up to find Haven holding the book, turning it in every direction trying to make heads or tails of it.

"Ed, what language are you even writing in, because there is no way this is Amestrian," she declares, squinting at the pages as if that would make the words any more decipherable.

"It's written in code so people like you can't snoop," he grunts as he makes an attempt to snatch, failing as she moves it just barely out of his reach.

"Who has the time to make up a code, unless what they are writing is extremely secretive and important," Haven slams the book down on his desk and leans incredibly close to his face as she whispers, "What is your secret, tell me your secrets Ed."

Brent didn't look up from the book had been reading, but you could hear the eye roll in his voice as he says, "Leave him alone. It's probably just his diary. Sentences upon sentences of how obnoxiously annoying you are."

Haven scoffed in mock offense as she once again picks up the book before Ed has the chance to snatch it from her.

"To be honest, this doesn't give off the feel of being a simple diary. For someone reason it makes me think about the great plague," she admits a bit quietly, before shrugging and lightly tossing the book back at Ed who caught it with an affronted look.

Knowing now what he had not known then about Haven's alchemical powers, Ed began to wonder if her last comment meant anything.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Winry couldn't help but to allow her mind to wonder slightly as she continued staring straight ahead. Being anywhere in her mind would be better than being here at this moment, as long as she was somewhere else she could deny this to be to true.

The young girl couldn't help but think back to a school day just a few weeks ago,. Winry had waiting in line for lunch with Haven. They had been sharing a rather comradely silence until Haven had snuck a glance over at Brent and Ed already sitting at a table before turning back to Winry.

"Alright, spill the beans girl, what is going on between you and Brent," Haven says in a stage whisper, making no attempt to be subtle.

Winry looked over at Brent then back at Haven with surprise, "Nothing is going on between us, we are just friends."

Haven gave the blonde girl a knowing look, " _Just friends_ , I see the way he looks at you, he likes you Winry."

"I don't believe that, besides… I kinda, sorta, already like someone else," Winry admits blushing slightly as she looks down at her feet.

"No way, who?" Haven pressures, always excited for juicy gossip.

Winry realized to late what she had said and had just opened her mouth in an attempt to retract her previous statement when a sudden arm around her shoulder caused her to jump in surprise. Turning to look, she found school jerk, Thomass, standing next to her.

"Me," he answers Haven's question with his signature smirk that no one fell for.

"No, I really should-" Winry began to mumble as she made to move away, but was quickly stopped by Thomass as he roughly grabbed her by both shoulders and spun her to him.

"Hey, I didn't say you could leave, I'm not done yet," he growled in her face, causing her to panic at what he was going to do to her.

"Hey hot stuff," Haven taps Thomass on the shoulder, and as he turns to growl at him her fist connects with his face, sending him flying.

"Oh, my gosh, Haven, thank you," Winry cries as she runs to stand behind the other girl as Thomass groaned and slowly began to stand up again.

"You're gonna pay for that," he barks as he makes an attempt to steady his balance before running forward and swinging at Haven.

Winry looked over at the table to see Ed and Brent making their way over, but they were not going to get there in time as she watched Thomass' fist make its way towards Haven's face, only to meet nothing but air as she ducks out of his way just in time.

Thomass growls then makes to punch again, then again, his agitation growing with each punch that did not connect with his target. Haven continued dodging, and after a while appeared to be having fun. One could see the fire and life in her eyes as she continued playing with Thomass as Ed and Brent finally made their way through the crowd to stand on either side of Winry to watch.

After what seemed like no time at all, Thomass stood in the middle of the circle that had formed around the pair with his hands on his knees as he made an attempt to catch his breath. Haven simply huffed a laugh before turning her back on him to look at her friends who had witnessed the whole display.

"I'm not done with you," Thomass growled before charging at Haven from behind, only to be caught off guard as she whirled around and kicked him square in the chest, knocking him on his back where he stayed.

In that moment, as Haven triumphantly walked towards her friends as the cafeteria cheered around her, Winry realized something. Like Ed, Haven was a survivor and also like Ed, it would take a whole lot to smoother the fire in her eyes... or so she had thought.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Erin Yeager thought back to all those years ago, when he had first met Haven's mother. It had been much like his initial meeting with Mrs. Johannsson, and to be frank, the two women did share a bit of an uncanny resemblance, that being the reason for his strange attitude towards Riza upon their first meeting.

Just like the Johannsson's had done so many years later, the Calico's had entered his store with the premise of buying clothes for the young boy accompanied by the two females. After getting into a really riveting conversation with Ms. Calico that left the two young children bored senseless, Erin surprised everyone, including himself, by asking Ms. Calico on a date. One date had led to two, then three, then more, then moving in.

Erin couldn't remember a time when he had been happier than those days. He was completely head over heels in love with Ms. Calico, and her son absolutely adored him as well, but little Haven was leerier of him, less inclined to include him.

It wasn't until late one night, Haven woke up crying from a terrible nightmare. The first person to arrive to comfort her had been Erin, and after consoling her until the tears stop he stayed with her until she fell asleep that night, and even fell asleep in a chair next to her bed just to insure he would be right there if she had another nightmare.

After that night, Haven was always by Erin's side, she worshiped him, loved him, and he loved her as well. He was content to live out the rest of his days with his lovely little family.

But then tragedy struck, and he was left alone to care for young Haven. As he stood over her mother's coffin he remembered making a promise to the woman he had loved. He would do anything to take care of her daughter and ensure that she grew into a wonderful woman someday.

Four years later, though, he finds himself in the exact same position, except this time he isn't making a promise, he is realizing he broke his promise as he looks down at Haven's closed coffin.

Mr. Yeager had been informed that when they finally found the young girl after a week of searching, it was almost impossible to identify her, her body having been so mangled. It was required that the ceremony be closed casket, meaning he would never be able to see his daughter one last time. Never see her smile, never hear her outrageously wonderful stories of what should would do one day as a state alchemist, never feel another one of her warm hugs.

A part of him wanted to believe that this wasn't real, if he couldn't see her body then that means she might not really be gone. _She could still be out there, living her life. Smiling. Still alive._ But he knew that wasn't the case. The fact is that she lay in that coffin, and would never move past that last moment in her life. _The pain she must have felt, the fear._

Mr. Yeager closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears, to stay strong. Four years ago, he had not shed a single tear at the ceremony, knowing he had to be strong for Haven who was almost inconsolable, but as he closed his eyes he realized something. _I no longer have anyone to stay strong for._ With that realization, the tears began to flow free, and he knew nothing could stop them.

Ed watched the older man as he struggled internally before losing the battle within, and could feel his own resolve building within. He turned to Roy and Riza sitting in the pew behind him, said without the slightest waiver in his voice.

"We are going to find this person, and we are going to kill them."

* * *

I'm so sorry ;~; please don't get mad at me. I was just gonna make this the last chapter and have them save Haven and everything be great and such, but then I got a comment from Mangamomma (thank you btw) and it got me thinking and next thing I knew I was writing this...

To be honest, I really needed to write this, because I feel exactly like Mr. Yeager. After my grandpa and my two uncle's passed, I didn't think it were real, after all, I didn't get the chance to go to either of my uncle's funerals, and my grandpa was cremated so all his consisted of was a box, but now I think I'm ready to accept that they may have passed, but they will never truly be gone, and while it may hurt, it's okay not to be strong for a little bit, and to just miss them.

I would like to thank each and every person who reads my story so much, and I hope this didn't upset too many people.


	18. The End

**This is the end.  
** **Hold your breath and count ten.  
** **Pray that we have done this right.  
** **As the day fades into night.**

 _I can't let this continue, I'll stop this. No one else will get hurt, no one else will be made to suffer._

Shortly after returning from the funeral Ed made his way to the room he shared with Winry and rummaged under his bed until he found what he was looking for. The other three residents of the house followed him in confusion of his determined stride, only to watch as he opens the briefcase he had retrieved from under his bed and began unpacking it.

"Ed?" Winry asked quietly, her voice slightly rough sounding after all the silent crying she had done that day.

A familiar flash of red being pulled from the briefcase cause the three standing in the doorway to all tense up before a flash of anger courses through Winry.

"Ed! What do you think you're doing? Put that away before you ruin everything!" the young girl shouted, unable to move from her position right in front of the two adults.

Ed's head bowed lower but he continued his work, not stopping to think, "Whether you like it or not, I'm ending this today. It's my fault Haven died, I could have saved her, I should have saved her. I'm not going to allow anyone else to lose their life because of me."

A sharp stinging behind his eyes had Ed falter in his work as he blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill out.

 _No, no way. This is not the time for tears, especially not in front of Winry who is barely holding it together as it is._

"How do you suppose you're going to find the killer, Fullmetal? You've got no clues of where they're hiding, what their motive is, you don't even really have enough proof to place it on Ms. Valencia like you want to," Roy demanded in a logic that Ed grudgingly could admit was sound, even if he did not admit it verbally.

"I'm going to stand in the middle of town square wearing my uniform shouting at the top of my lungs until one of the homunculi finally acknowledge me and lead me to where I want to go," Ed finally informs them, speaking as if it was the most logical plan to go by.

"I'm sorry, but that is the worst plan anyone has ever come up with," Riza said to the shock of everyone in the room. "You're basically admitting you have no clue what they are up to, giving them the upper hand."

Ed huffed and finally turned to look at them full on, crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance, "I don't hear anyone else coming up with a plan, so if you all will excuse me, I'm going to get changed and get to the town center."

"Wait," a familiar metallic ringing voice calls before Al's hulking form ducked down to be seen a bit better from behind Roy and Riza's shoulders where no one had heard him come up. "I've got a lead."

The three standing in the door way jump and turn to stare at the armor towering behind them.

"Alphonse, when how did you get in here?" Riza asked, the surprise in her voice evident.

"Through the front door?" Al questioned with a hint of sarcasm, sending a wave of pride through Ed before his brother continued, "I tried knocking, but no one answered so I let myself in."

Roy simply sighed before saying, "Where are Havoc and Armstrong, do they know you're here?"

The armor took on a sheepish look, if that were even possible, and Al rubbed the back of his neck, giving all the answer that was needed for that question.

"What lead did you find?" Ed asked, drawing attention back to him for a split second before it returned to Al.

Al looks over at his brother, then turns to look at Roy and Riza before saying, "I think I know where the last murder's taking place… and who it is."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Five minutes later found all of them surrounding the kitchen table with Roy and Riza in their military uniforms and Ed back into his usual black outfit and red jacket, while Winry remained in her funeral dress.

"So, this is a map of the town we are in, and if you look, I marked out all the locations where the murder has hit," Al explained, pointing out the four houses on the map, all lining up into a perfect circle.

Ed gasped quietly before reaching his own hand out to lightly hover over the map, the intent to touch it there. "It's an array," he whispered harshly.

His younger brother nodded his head in agreement, then said, "That's exactly what I saw as well brother, but there is more to it than just that." He pointed to each housing, indicating the nearly identical spacing in between each house, until he reached the fourth one, then proceeded to point to a house between the first and fourth.

"Brent and Jane's house," Winry let out a shaky whisper, all eyes turning to her.

Roy stared intently at the young girl, trying hard to read her, "Are you sure this is their house?"

Nodding her head slowly, Winry responded, "Positive."

"What are we waiting for, we need to go now and save them!" Ed exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and making for the door.

"Brother wait, there's one more thing you need to know!"

Ed drew up short and turned slowly back towards his younger brother, and watched as he pulled out another piece of paper.

"I did some research on Ms. Valencia, since I had so much free time on my hands," Al explained, setting the paper out carefully on the table, "The same epidemic that took most of the town also claimed her family's life, her two children and husband." The young boy looked up to see all eyes on him, waiting for him to continue his explanation, clearing his metaphorical throat, he continued, "Town folk claimed she went crazy, they died in her home, drowning in their own blood. The rumor is that she started considering human transmutation, even though she knows no alchemy. A year ago she met a new man and ever since has been on the mend, even going so far as to becoming the assistant principal at your school-"

"Al, sorry to interrupt, but would you please explain how this is relevant?" Roy asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Sorry sir, the thing is, she lives right here," Al said, then pointed at the map, right in the middle of the circle formed by the other houses.

Ed slowly walked back to the table to stare at the house Al had pointed at before stating in a flat voice, "Homunculi."

With a flourish of his jacket as he spun, Ed made for the door again, looking like a man on a mission.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roy demanded in a loud voice, scaring everyone except Ed, who did not falter in his steps.

"I'm going to Ms. Valencia's house, I already told you this ends today," Ed told them over his shoulder, reaching the door.

Winry's voice quietly speaking out pulls him up short, "What about Jane and Brent?

Ed paused at the door, one hand on the knob, shoulders tensed as he tried to fight the voice inside his head telling him he had to save them.

"What about them?" He barked out, not daring to look back at the face he knew she would be giving him.

"Aren't you going to try and save them? They're our friends!" Winry insisted, sounding distraught.

Ed whipped around in a heat of anger, scaring everyone as he started to shout, "They are not my friends! They can never be my friends! And this is why! Because people are so stupid that they easily get captured and used against me! It's not my fault so I should not be made to feel guilty!"

The only sound for a few moments there was the harsh breathing before Riza's quiet voice broke through the silence, "No one was attempting to make you feel guilty, you feel guilty because deep down you know they are your friends, and you don't want to see them hurt."

For a moment Ed looked shattered, unsure of what to do, "I-I have to stop the homunculi…"

"Let Riza and I do it," Roy suggested in a voice that hinted that it was not fully a suggestion.

"You guys don't realize how the dangerous the homunculi really are," Ed tried to tell them, trying to quickly think through all of his opportunities.

"We'll never learn if you don't give us a chance," Roy countered, to the annoyance of Ed.

With a huff Ed gave in, "Fine, you and mom- er, I mean Lieutenant Hawkeye go to Ms. Valencia's house, while Al and I go to Brent and Jane's house."

"What about me?" Winry demanded, looking offended to having been forgotten in the plans.

"You're going to call Havoc and Armstrong and tell them to meet them two, then wait here for us to get back to you," Ed informed her over his shoulder, yet again making for the door.

"Winry, you really should stay back, just wait here. It might get a little dangerous out there-" Riza began to say as Ed and Al walked out the door, not waiting to hear the end of that conversation.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"This is the house?" Al questioned.

Ed couldn't blame him. Something about the house seemed off, a foreboding feeling hung in the air around it. The lights in the house were all off with the blinds all closed shut and the door hanging wide open.

After a brief pause, Ed said, "Something's wrong." Before taking off for the front door.

Ed entered the house and had already verified that the first two rooms were empty before Al managed to make it to the front door.

"Brother, wait. What if it's an ambush," Al said in an attempt of a hushed voice.

Without saying a word, Ed motioned for Al to stay in the doorway before transmuting his metal arm into a dagger like point and continuing on with his search of the house. Coming to the last room, Ed heard a sound of moving around inside, making him tense up in response. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and looked in, only to find Brent, Jane, and their parents all tied up and gagged, sitting huddled in the far corner, looking with fear at the door.

"Al! They're in here," Ed called to his brother before entering the room all the way and making for the family.

The closest person to the door happened to be Brent, so he was the first person that Ed relieved of his gag.

"Ed, thank goodness you're here!" Brent exclaimed as soon as the gag left his mouth, "Ms. Valencia showed up and attacked us and locked us up in here, she also did something to brain wash my family, they think I'm a monster!"

By that time, Al had entered the room and released the rest of the family while Ed had finished untying the ropes binding Brent.

"Don't listen to him Ed," Jane cried out, "He is a monster, he came and k- he killed… he killed Brent! Then turn around and changed himself to look like Brent!"

Ed turned back to look at the boy claiming to be Brent, knowing exactly who he is, a plan formulating in his mind.

"You weren't kidding Brent, they really are brain-washed," Ed told him, hoping no one would blow his cover.

A despaired cry came from Jane as the parents continued to watch on in silence, still in shock at the sight of the Fullmetal Alchemist standing in front of them.

"Brother," Al exclaimed, not keeping up on what Ed was planning.

Ed shot his younger brother a look before turning back to the look-a-like-Brent, "Do you know where Ms. Valencia went?"

His face almost turned transparent for a second, showing the uncontained glee hidden beneath his mask of worry and fear, "Yes, she told me before she left. The others will of course deny it because of her brain-washing them."

Sure enough, Jane made another attempt to argue against his claims only to be cut off by a look sent her way by Ed.

"You and I need to go after, and I think my brother should stay here with your family, to protect them just in case she comes back," Ed declared, knowing that that would be exactly what the look-a-like-Brent would want.

"Brother, no!" Al exclaimed, either still having not caught on, or choosing to simply ignore the logic behind Ed's reasoning.

"Al, stay here with Jane and her family, I'm going with Brent," Ed attempted to use his eyes to convince Al as much as his words, but he knew that he failed.

Without waiting for Al to say another word, Ed marched out of the room with look-a-like-Brent trailing behind him. Look-a-like-Brent turned at the last second at the doorway and shot a wicked heart stopping grin at those left in the room before following Ed out of the house.

Ed walked a few paces behind the other boy, watching him walk with too much bounce in his step for someone who had supposedly just been held hostage. Sad to admit it, Ed knew that it was not Brent he was dealing with. The person hiding behind the face of his friend had to be none other than Envy, the homunculus. And if it really were Envy, then what Jane said must be true, Brent was probably already dead.

With a shake of his head to clear away his thoughts, Ed hurried up to walk along-side Brent-Envy, now was not the time to be mourning. Now was the time to be fighting.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Unsurprisingly, Bent-Envy lead them to the center of the circle, to Ms. Valencia's house.

"She told me that she was attempting to perform alchemy, that she was going to activate an array in her house to destroy those in the town, but I bet you being the amazing Fullmetal Alchemist that you are you should be able to activate the array and have it only work against her," Brent-Envy was going on, failing to convince Ed to use the array that must be inside that house.

Once they arrived at the house, Ed realized that there were no signs of a struggle having already taken place. If anything, it looked as if Roy and Riza had not even arrived at the house yet.

Ed turned to look at Brent-Envy, giving him a steely stare, "I want you to stay by my side in there, you never know who may be hiding in there."

With a simple nod of his head to try and hide the excitement brewing inside him, Brent-Envy held out his arm towards the house, signaling for Ed to lead the way.

Casting one last wary look at the boy, Ed walked up the path to the house. Hoping that he would not regret his decision to turn his back.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

A quick search of the house showed what looked like something that had not been lived in for years, let alone walked through.

"Are you sure she's here?" Ed questioned Brent-Envy, knowing that he shouldn't trust the homunculi, but to desperate to figure out what is going on there to care.

A sly smile blooms across Brent-Envy's face, as if he had been waiting for that question.

"Don't you alchemist type love your basement labs?"

A quick run through of the house again sure enough revealed a latch in the kitchen cupboard that opened to a set of damp narrow looking stairs.

After checking to make sure that the stairs could handle the weight of his automail laden body, Ed slowly made his way down the stairs into the darkness below.

The first thing Ed noticed upon entering the basement is Roy and Riza laying in the middle of the room, looking at him in horror. Roy soaked in what Ed hoped was only water, and Riza cradling what looked like her broken hands to her chest.

"Ed, no, get out of here!" Roy cried.

A flash of light behind him, and Ed turned to deflect the blades of Lust who had been hiding in the shadows behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist," she purred while sauntering forward, revealing Gluttony standing not too far behind her.

"He's finally here Lust," the short chubby homunculi exclaimed in delight, "does that mean I get to eat the other two now?"

"No! I told you that they are an important part of the sacrifice," Lust snapped before turning her attention back to Ed, ignoring the whimper of unintelligible words that escaped Gluttony's mouth.

Ed watched the exchange in silence, long since used to this insistent bickering between the two, before turning to look at Brent-Envy.

Ed's voice was resigned as he said, "You can stop looking like Brent now, I know it's you Envy."

"Aw," the homunculi cried in distressed annoyance as he transformed back to his usual self, "When did you figure out it was me Pipsqueak?

Raising an eyebrow Ed simply stated, "I've known since the house," before turning back to look at Lust and Gluttony. "So, what dastardly evil plan do you have now with all this?" He asked, spreading his arms wide to indicate the room they were standing in.

"What, you haven't figured it out already Pipsqueak?" Envy questioned with glee that he could not hide.

"I know we're in the center of a man-made array, a transmutation circle. Human transmutation to be exact," Ed informed them bluntly, ignoring the gasp of horror from Riza behind him.

"So, you do know then, yet you aren't attacking us right now?" Envy asked, anger filling his face at the lack of knowledge towards Ed's reaction.

Ed sighed, "Isn't this getting a little tiring for you guys? It's the same thing, everywhere. You try to use a Philosophers stone, I stop you. You try to make a Philosophers stone, I stop you. You try to spill blood, I stop you. We all know who's going to win this war in end. Spoilers, it won't be you."

Everyone stood in silence at the words before Envy let out a loud yell as he began running forward with the intent to attack. Only to be brought up short by the hand of Lust who had remained still and emotionless during the speech.

"We can't touch the sacrifices," she quietly reminded him before turning and heading up the stairs.

"Wait, you're just going to let him win this one? Just like that?" Envy yelled, outraged.

Lust continued up the stairs, not acknowledging his comment as Gluttony followed closely behind like a puppy.

Envy looked back and forth between Ed and the stairs before letting out a growl and taking off up the stairs after Lust.

Turning to the other two in the room, Ed gave Roy and Riza a big, albeit tired, smile as they remained in their position in the middle of the floor, staring at him.

"Are you guys all right?" Ed asked a little unsurely, wondering what he had said wrong before realizing they weren't staring at him, they were staring behind him.

A flash of light behind him had Ed turning at spotting Envy at the last second right before something slammed against his head, making the world for him go dark.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Two Months Later...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Winry did enjoy the sound of her boots clicking on the tile floor as she walked down the long white hall. The sound was amazing, but not as amazing as the feeling of being back in her old clothes again. Sure, being on a mission had been fun, but nothing beats the simplicity of an automail mechanic's routine.

Reaching her destination, Winry smiled in a way of greeting to the two guards standing outside the door before letting herself in and stopping right inside the door to take in the scene unfolding before her.

"I don't care what you say or who you are! I will not do it!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs while fighting the grip that Al had on him as Roy and Riza hovered over him. Ed was putting up a pretty good fight for someone who had been in a coma up until a few days ago.

"What's going on here?" Winry asked, trying to hide the laughter that revealed itself in her voice.

"Brother won't drink his milk," Al said in an exasperated tone, still trying to keep a tight hold on the wriggly boy.

The mention of Ed not drinking his milk instantly turned Winry's mood sour.

"Edward," she growled.

Everyone that had been surrounding Ed backed away as she marched towards him.

"You know you need to drink your milk, do you want to stay a shrimp forever?" Winry demanded, shoving the bottle of milk.

Choosing to ignore the insult, Ed crossed his arms over his chest before saying, "I don't see why I should drink it, it's not like it does anything for me."

Coming up with an idea for a bargaining tool, Roy stepped forward, "We'll fill you in with what happened after Envy knocked you out if you drink your milk."

Silence fills the room as Ed thinks over the deal that Roy proposed to him, then finally said, "What do you mean Envy knocked me out?"

Worried looks get passed around the room as Al steps closer to the bed, "Brother, what's the last thing that you remember?"

A look passes across Ed's face as he thinks back to what he was last doing before waking up in the hospital.

"I remember walking to the Colonel's office for a mission debrief… I think we were in the office but I don't quiet remember properly, everything's a bit of a haze," Ed admitted finally.

Another look is passed around the room before Riza makes her way out the door, returning a few minutes later to the silent room with a doctor in tow.

After a thorough examination, the doctor declared that Ed had amnesia, and that the likeliness of him regaining his memories was close to none. In that moment an unspoken consensus went around the room. No one would fill Ed in on what happened, on how he changed, on who he lost, because they need Ed to be Ed. They would allow Ed to continue on his mission, oblivious of the past few months proceedings. He would remain out of the loop, at least until THE END.

* * *

That's it guys, I finally did it, it's finally over, thank you so much to everyone has read my story and followed me through this great adventure. Until the next story!


	19. The End (For real this time)

_10 years after the destined day_

Ed and Winry sat on the porch of Pinako's old home, left to them after her passing. Sitting around them were Roy and Riza on one side, having recently gotten in from Central, and Al and May on the other, who had returned form Xing a few weeks prior and would be leaving again soon. The six of them were peacefully chatting away about anything and everything while they kept a side eye on the three small children running through the fields; those children being a blond boy with blue eyes, a slightly younger blonde girl with gold eyes, and a younger girl with black hair and gold eyes.

Much to their delight, and their husbands shock, Winry and May revealed that they were both expecting. Congratulations were passed around and hugs were shared. When the chaos of the exchanges finally died down, Winry was left staring somberly at her lap before quietly speaking up.

"I already have an idea for names. Brent if it's a boy, Haven if it's a girl." She didn't look up from her lap, but could feel the tensing of the three who knew of which she spoke.

May and Ed sat looking at the four faces, wondering what they were missing.

"Winry, are you sure now is the time?" Al asked slowly, making sure she heard him.

"We were going to tell him someday, why not today, the first time we've all been together since the promised day?" Winry stared into Al's eyes, trying to put all of her feelings and hopes and dreams into a single look.

Al nodded at Winry in understanding. Winry nodded back then turned to Ed.

"There is a portion of you life of which you don't remember. Mind you, it's only a small portion, just a few months, but it was still a significant part of your life… of our lives," Winry reached over and grabbed Ed's hand, looking down at it instead of him. The soft pressure of him squeezing her hand prompted her to continue. "We went on a mission. You and me… and Roy and Riza. A lot happened during this mission… a lot happened. But at the end you were ambushed, and left with amnesia. The doctor said your memories could have come back some day, but they never did."

Winry took a deep breath, looking up into Ed's eyes, steeling herself for the story she was about to place upon him, then told him everything.

During the telling of the story, Winry watched Ed closely, reading his emotions. Although he seemed calm and unmoving on the outside, she could see his mind racing on the inside, trying to process all that was being told. May leaned against Al, taking in the story and silently commenting in her head on certain parts pertaining Al. Roy and Riza both looked out into the fields, keeping an eye on the children while keeping half an ear on the story unfolding beside them.

"When Jean, Alex, and I had finally gotten to the house, I thought we were too late. You were passed out in a pool of your own blood, your automail completely destroyed. Both of Riza's hands were broken, it was a miracle that she is able to use them after how bad the damage was, and Roy was already seeing the onset of a fever from the chill caused by being soaked in water. I was so scared, for all of you. Apparently after Envy had left, he was too angered to just let you be, so he came back with a lead pipe, one hit to the head then multiple to take out your automail. He was ruthless." Winry took a deep breath, realizing she had been looking back down at their hands again, still clutching each-others hands.

Raising her eyes again, Winry stared into the soul not of her strong husband who had defeated Father himself, but the soul of a broken young boy trying hard to carry the weight of the world on his small shoulders.

"What happened to Brent," he choked out, "Ms. Valencia?"

Winry opened her mouth to speak, but words would not come forth. Tears began pooling in her eyes as she hugged Ed tightly, fighting back the heartache. Thankfully Roy decided that moment to step in.

"They found Brent and Ms. Valencia a few days later, at the school." Ed jumped at the sound of Roy's voice behind him, but slightly turned in acknowledgment at the older man while still holding his crying wife tightly.

"Brent was found lying out on a couple of desks. You could have easily believed he had been sleeping if not for the awkward angle of his neck. Ms. Valencia… well let's just say that not much investigation was done into that part, much to my disagreement. They believed her note claiming her remorse was evidence enough of her demise, but I'd wager that if further investigation had been done they'd have found that the rope is not what had her neck sitting like that."

Ed closed his eyes, as much as he hated it, he secretly was able to understand Ms. Valencia's pain. Hadn't he himself tried to bring back those he had lost for the sole purpose of no longer being lonely.

 _But you didn't kill to achieve your goal._ He reminded himself.

Opening his eyes again, he looked around at all the eyes on him.

"What about Mr. Yeager, and Jane and her parents?" Ed finally asks.

Al spoke up this time, "I managed to keep in contact with them. Mr. Yeager passed away a few years ago, but before he did, he put all of his grief and money into building an orphanage there in town. He told me that so many of the kids reminded him of Haven, and that many of them idolized the stories he'd tell of you, the stories that Haven used to love telling. He named it Safe Haven. We can visit it some day if you'd like to. As for Jane and her family, they actually moved away shortly after burying Brent, surprisingly enough, they live only two towns over from here, in an even smaller place than Reesembol."

It was Winry's turn to be surprised at this information. "What? Why haven't I been told about this, Jane and I were actually friends as well!"

"It wasn't just Ed who would need time because of these events," Riza quietly informed Winry, "You also changed a lot during those few months. We all did."

"I want to go pay them a visit," Ed declared, standing up and shocking everyone into silence. "It's my fault for what happened to Brent, and I didn't even have the curtesy to apologize, I need to go make up for what happened all those years ago."

"Are you sure?" Al asked, unsure about this idea.

"I want to go as well!" Winry informed them, "I'm just as much to blame."

Ed smiled down at his naïve wife, as if any of this could ever be her fault.

"Would you guys mind if we leave the kids here and Winry and I take the next few days to visit them? It would really mean a lot to us," Ed practically begged, already knowing the answer.

A unanimous consensus was given, and soon enough Winry and Ed were packed, had said their goodbyes, and were on their way to find Jane.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Two days later found Ed and Winry standing on the porch of a small house two towns over from theirs. They had spent the entire day before asking around town until someone had finally been able to tell them where they could find Jane.

Raising his hand to knock, Ed hesitated a moment, glancing down to see Winry smiling encouragingly back at him. Taking a deep breath, Ed steeled his nerves then knocked on the door, waiting what felt like eternity for it to open.

When it finally did, Ed felt like his feet had been knocked out from under him. The sight of the red-headed woman standing before him brought back everything that had happened during that mission. It was no longer just a story, but his story, his history.

Jane stared at Winry for a moment before speaking, "Winry?"

With only a nod as tears began to form in her eyes, Winry leaned forward and pulled Jane into a bone-crushing hug. Jane hugged back immediately, closing her eyes from a brief moment in contentment before opening them again to stare directly at Ed.

The tall blond staggered back a step at the intensity of the questioning stare. Ed began to wonder if she hated him and still blamed him for what happened to her brother when recognition filled her gaze.

"Ed-Edward?" she choked out, her own tears blooming in her eyes.

All Ed could do was nod slowly before reaching for the hand that she offered him while still hugging Winry. Once his hand was firmly in hers she tugged him forward, causing him to stumble into the two women who quickly pulled him into the hug.

"I thought I'd never see you two again," Jane finally whispered before pulling away to get a good look at them. "You've both changed so much… You've gotten taller Edward."

Ed blushed as he good-naturedly swatted at the hand that was messing with the top of his hair as he ducked towards Winry. "Please, just Ed is fine."

Something flashes behind Jane's eyes, but is gone before Ed has a real chance to catch it, "Please, come in and make yourselves at home. I'd love to hear all that's happened since you two saved Amestris all those years ago."

They spent the next few hours talking. Ed and Winry filling Jane in on their married and family life, Jane filling them in on her own. She mentioned that her parents lived just down the road and would love to see them, so Ed and Winry promised that they would.

As the sun finally touched the horizon, turning the sky dark shades of the sun set, Winry and Ed got up to leave. Pausing at the door, Ed turned back to look at Jane who had followed them to see them out. Seeing that same something flash behind Jane's eyes again, Ed took a split second to decide his next moves.

He quickly pulled Jane into a tight hug, the kind of hug meant to help hold someone together. "I am so sorry for everything that ever happened to you during the time that you knew me. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but there is one thing that I hope you realize. As much as it may hurt, if none of that hadn't happened, you wouldn't have your family or life that you are living right now, and I see someone happy in where they are right now standing before me."

Ed pulled away from Jane and was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.

"Happy tears, Ed," she informed him, as she wiped her face, "Please, come back often, our home is always open to you guys."

Winry and Ed quickly agreed and reciprocated the offer of their own home before turning their backs to the house, realizing that sometimes the end isn't always the end, it may just be the beginning.

* * *

I hope no one actually believed I would leave so many open endings at the end of that last chapter. This is the official last chapter, there will be no more after this one... or will there? XD

Thank you again to all of the people who have read my story and followed it through with me, it's been an adventure. Until next time!


	20. Thank You

**Well would you look at the irony here Winry; it's been exactly one year since our adventure started, that wasn't on purpose at all. 19 chapters, and over 10,000 views later, it sure has been a ride.**

 _Yes, it sure has Edward. And we have all the wonderful people who have commented, favorited, followed, and PMd about this story to thank for everything, thank you!_

 **Yeah, thanks, from the bottom of our hearts; without all of you out there, we wouldn't be where we are today.**

 _And neither would the author of this story either, don't forget her Edward, she's just as thankful as we are._

 **She sure is. And she was so glad to be able to go on this journey with so many people. 10,000 views is a pretty big deal to her.**

 _As it is to us as well. And hey, our story may be done here, but that doesn't mean this is the end._

 **No, not at all. If people would really wish for it, the author would be more than willing to create a sequel to this story. You just have to let her know.**

 _Mhmm, and, she also has another FMA story in the works on her page, I believe this one is about you Ed and time travel?_

 **That's right Win! Now I myself haven't heard too much about it either, but I do know it's going to be one crazy adventure, and you should check it out.**

 _Stop promoting yourself Ed, this isn't about you, this is about our wonderful readers. Thank you again to everyone who's been here, and everyone who is to come. You all are amazing._

 **Yeah, thanks! And make sure to have a Fullmetal kinda day!**

 _Ed~!_

* * *

 _ **Seriously guys, thank you so much for everything. Until next time! :)**_


End file.
